The Satisfaction of Serendipity
by Severussnapeismybff
Summary: After sixteen years of wedded bliss with Jacob, Bella wakes up one morning with a sick feeling in her stomach and in her heart. When he informs her later than night that he has imprinted on someone, she decides it's time for a change. With nothing to tie her to Washington anymore, she moves her life to Chicago and meets a man that she had no business meeting.
1. Chapter 1

_*hi yes okay I should be writing literally anything right now (including, but not limited to my final papers) and yet here I am can't think of a damn thing thanks bye told myself I wouldn't write twilight fanfiction again but here we are okay enjoy maybe*_

 _This story will follow canon throughout halfway through New Moon, in which the differences start where Bella decided maybe not to take that jump off the cliff. Because of this, she was able to continue her life; with Jacob. This takes place in 2022, following a long and happy sixteen years of bliss with Jake._

I knew when it happened; I don't know how I knew, I just did. I woke up that morning with an undeniable ache in my chest. I chalked it up to heartburn at first, but it wouldn't go away. It was just there. I padded through my house in the early morning. Jake wasn't there, he had been on a business trip in Seattle on his off duty of patrols, but I made a full breakfast anyway. I meandered through the house. It was early and it was a Saturday, and quite frankly, I didn't want to do much of anything, so I didn't. That was the glory of adult-hood. I curled up on the couch with some music and a book, and tried to ignore what I knew was coming.

Emily came buy, we had lunch, drank some wine, laughed. We talked about her kids, all of which I loved fondly. She asked if Jake and I were ever going to have kids, I told her no. She asked why. I shrugged.

The elders had never liked our marriage much. They discouraged it, but ultimately Jake made me happy and I made him happy. We fell in love, and I was married by the time I was nineteen, all thoughts of Edward in my past. Our marriage had been perfect. We were deeply in love, we were stable, and I never doubted anything about Jake. But every morning, I woke up terrified that it was going to happen that day. We decided not to have kids because of that. We had a fight, we both cried. He promised he loved me and I told him that I never doubted that. But he knew that this was the best choice. Don't have kids. That was probably the smartest decision I've ever made, and the only decision that the Elders agreed with. I missed Jake already.

I sighed, and just as I was headed to the kitchen to make dinner, Jake stumbled in, his head dropped low, his stature small.

"Bells" he croaked. He looked at me, and I knew. I couldn't deny the ache in my heart any longer.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled sadly.

"Bells I'm so sorry." He collapsed to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would happen. I'll deny the imprint. I will, we can stay together. I love you."

I sat down next to him, with my knees to my chest. "It's okay." I whispered. "You don't have to deny the imprint. I know you love me, and I love you. But I'm not her. I knew this would happen." His broken sobs hurt more than I thought they would. We sat together on our floor and cried all night.

…

I didn't leave immediately. I couldn't, obviously. The divorce would take some time, and I had to find a place, gather my money, ship my items. Obviously I didn't leave immediately. I wish I had, though. Living with Jake had always been easy. Hell, being with him was easy. He put me back together all those years ago when Edward left, and he stayed by my side. And then Charlie died. He was there then, too. Everyone around us and in the pack started to have kids, and he was there through the pain and heartache that caused us both. Jake was everything. He was strong and handsome, a great husband, a wonderful uncle, a reliable businessman. He was funny, he was bright, he was smart, he loved me and I loved him. Being with him was easy. But now that I wasn't in his heart anymore, at least as more than a friend, if I was even that now, it was so hard to be around him. I couldn't wait to leave. He couldn't wait for me to leave, but he kept denying that. He kept trying to get me to stay in La Push, or Forks. He insisted I had a family here, a home. But he was all I had had, and that was okay with me. I wanted to leave, I wanted to do something with my new life, and I wanted him to be able to be with her. Her name was Catherine. She was beautiful, and she had three kids. That's where they had met, at the kids clothing section in a Target. He was buying something for Sam and Emilys' girl, Vivi.

"Dinner." He said softly into my office door. He had bags under his eyes. So did I.

"Coming." I smiled lightly at him, closing the laptop that had apartments listed on it.

We sat at the dinner table in silence, the only sound being our cutlery on our plates.

He slammed his fist down. "You don't have to leave." He said angrily.

I began to speak, but he interrupted me. "No, Bells. You don't have to leave. I know you want to get a divorce and that's fine, but you don't have to leave La Push. This house. The pack."

"Jake." I sighed. "I can't stay here."

"Why not." He cried softly.

"Because I can't." I said firmly. "I'm leaving Jake, and you can't stop me. I love you and everyone here, and that's why I'm leaving. I can't just stay here and watch you be with her and watch them pity me. I can't just watch as I slowly get taken from my home, my family. Don't tell me that it won't happen Jake!" I said, my voice raising as he began to protest. "Jacob, I know that everyone loves me and it's not just because I'm your wife. But with Catherine coming here, it's going to change things. She's going to become part of the pack. She's going to take my place. And that's fine, I'm fine with that. I just can't watch it happen."

His eyes were sad, but he nodded. He knew it was true. "I'm sorry I let you down, Bells."

…

The day I left was hard. It had been five months, and everyone was sad, of course. I was sad. I had spent sixteen years here, married to Jake, sixteen years with these people. Even when I had pursued my degrees, I always came home. I was never gone for long, though Jake and I had moved to the city to attend school. This was my home for sixteen years, but what had made it home was no longer there. Charlie was dead, Jacob was no longer my husband, my love still, yes, but I not his. Everyone insisted I was still part of the pack, but I knew I wasn't. Catherine had been around more and more, and after the divorce she had brought her kids to meet everyone, and within four months they were moving to La Push. Jake and I sold our home, of course; not enough rooms, and he felt wrong having her there after living with me for so long.

I went to one last bonfire the night previous. I smiled and laughed and drank the night way, with everyone I loved for the last time. Billy Black watched me sadly. In his old age, it was hard for him to get around, but he knew it was my last bonfire so he was there. I bade him farewell that night, patting his hand softly as we both cried. I told him I was okay. I had been waiting for this to happen. He just nodded.

Jake and Emily had taken me to the airport in Seattle. "Can't believe you're going to Chicago, Bella. That will be amazing. And your job! Amazing!" I laughed lightly, running a hand over my face.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I love research."

"You love teaching at La Push High." Jacob interrupted.

"I do." I agreed. "And my favorite part of teaching was instilling the joys of research into kids brains. Besides. It's not like a _real_ research job. I'm just getting paid to read books and stuff."

"Books about English. And Spanish. And French."

"Yeah yeah, Emily. We all know that my specialty is linguistics." I laughed. "Welp. My plane is leaving soon. I should..." I gestured at security.

"Yeah." Emily sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. She hugged me tight. "Don't be a stranger. You're my best friend and the kids love you and will miss you. We will all miss you. Don't be afraid to come home." I nodded.

I turned to Jake and smiled. "I love you Jake. These have been the happiest years of my life, and I'm so glad I've had them with you. But please don't worry about me. I'm okay. And honestly, I'm excited you get to be happy."

"I was happy with you Bella. There was never a moment of sadness or emptiness with you. I loved you with everything I had." I nodded. I knew it was true.

"Okay. I've got to go." I said, glancing at my watch. "See you both." Emily sobbed into her hands and Jacob wiped a tear from his eyes as I passed through security. I heaved a great big sigh. No going back.

…

Several months had passed. I had stopped receiving texts and phone calls from the pack, including Emily, just as I had expected. I always responded if they reached out first, and I reached out first myself, but to no avail. It had happened then, my replacement. That was okay; I knew that was going to happen the moment I entered a relationship with Jacob, knowing he could one day imprint on someone.

Currently, I was sipping coffee in a shop near my apartment. I loved this place, it was quiet and the coffee was to die for. I typed away on my laptop, a smile playing at my lips. I loved it here. I was happy, I truly was. I missed the pack, but only just so. It was more the memories I had of them, especially knowing I had been so easily replaced. But I was fine. I was well, actually. Happy.

"Bella!" A man called, sitting down in the booth across from me. "How are you this morning?" he asked, thanking Trish, the barista, as she placed a cappuccino down in front of him. I indicated I would like another latte with a simple, "Thanks Trish,"

"Hey, Bill." I said, smiling the man. He was handsome, a little rugged, but oh so nice. "I'm alright, I'm almost done with this damn thing," I indicated to the mess on my laptop. "It's been hell, honestly. But it will be worth it in the end. How are you? How is Abigail?"

"I'm well! As if you don't know, I know you and Abbs went to grab a pint last night." We laughed. Abigail was a friend of mine, one of many I had made here. The two of them were my neighbors, and Bill liked to join me in the café on his off days of work. "But she's fine. She's all sorts of worn. What've ya done to my wife, eh?" He asked. I just laughed.

"Thanks, Trish." I smiled at the barista as she handed me my regular.

"No problem. I'll add it to your tab, yeah?" I smiled at her. She was nice.

"Bill, the only thing I've done to your wife is make mad, crazy love to her, every night, for the past two weeks." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. Bill just laughed loudly before taking a gulp of his own drink, then pulling out his own laptop.

"It's been good to have you, Bella. Abbs and I never been homebodies, per se, but we also aren't the type to reach out to strangers. I'm sure glad you brought over cookies when you moved in."

"Me too, Bill." I smiled, before returning to my laptop to continue my research. "Do you and Abbs want to go out and grab a drink tonight?" I asked.

He nodded his assent.

…

I woke up with a pounding headache. Of course I did. I haven't been hungover in years, of course I would be hungover on a day that I should not be. Oh well. I made myself a couple of strong cups of coffee and downed them with ibuprofen and toast. I slipped on some dark sunglasses and made my way to my very important work meeting. I cursed myself as I walked into the morning air and nearly lost the toast and coffee. "Fuck." I muttered, lowering my head and trying to hail a black cab. It was rainy and the streets were swamped with early morning commuters also trying to get to work.

The cab ride to my office was less than bearable, bumpy and stuffy and hot. At least it wasn't sunny. I walked the short distance to my office building, only to receive a call saying my meeting was canceled. I locked my phone and sighed heavily. Of course. I resigned myself to the café next to my office, reworking the power point for the meeting that was now scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

My phone buzzed almost as soon as I sat down, I was shocked to see Sam's name on the display. I answered.

"Hey, Bella." He said, "How are you?"

I hesitated. Nearly eight months of no contact of the people I considered family, and here he is asking like nothing had changed, like he thought I was blind. "Sam." I answered, "I'm well, thanks. Yourself? Emily, The kids?"

"We're all well. I'm actually calling on official business."

"Ah, continue."

"I'm calling on behalf of the council. We've actually had an opening at the high school."

"Sam, I already taught at La Push high."

"I know. This isn't a teaching job. It's the position of Principal. Principal Robards is retiring. We wanted you to have the position. We know you'd been working for it the past couple of years, and when you didn't get it last time, they kept your application on file. You were the school boards' first choice, as well as the councils'."

I was shocked silent. "We know you have an amazing job in Chicago, but we also know how much you wanted the position while you were here. Think on it."

"Sam, I don't know. You know better than anyone why I left-."

"Bella, I know. But we miss you, and we want you to come back. Let me know. We'll contact you again in a month if we haven't heard back."

"Thanks, Sam."

"And Bella!" He said, before I ended the call.

"Yeah?"

"We miss you. All of us."

"Goodbye, Sam." I sighed.

My name was called, and I stood up to grab my drink, my shirt catching on a stray splinter, I heard a tear. "Jesus." I mumbled under my breath. The moment did not get better, as I spilt my piping hot cup of coffee all down my front. "Fuck, me." I said allowed, causing someone beside me to chuckle. I shot them a glare, and gathered my belongings to leave. Of course, one could only hope in a quick relief from the bad day, as I walked out of the building and was splashed with water by an incoming car.

"Fuck you!" I yelled loudly after the driver. This day could not get any worse.

"There is no need to be so crass." A smooth and tinkling voice said from behind me. I turned slowly, afraid of what I'd find.

I raised my head to the sky and let out a heavy breath. "Jesus Christ."

"I didn't know you were religious." Carlisle Cullen said in response. I stamped my foot, like the grown ass adult I clearly was not.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. This was not why I came to Chicago. I came to start over, not relive the past.

"The same thing you are, I suppose. Living life, working."

I narrowed my eyes at the vampire before me. "I suppose I have no control over your life. I'll let you be. Hopefully I don't run into you again."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You work in this building, no? Well, I work at the hospital down the block. It only makes sense that we will run into each other every once in a while. My coworkers and I frequent the café near by as well."

"And your excuses?"

"I'm allergic to coffee, and I always bring a homemade lunch. I bring my paper work and converse with my fellows."

"Of course." I said. "Well, I suppose I'll do my best to ignore you. I'll be on my way."

"Bella, wait!" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked curtly.

"How are you? What have you been doing these past years?"

"Carlisle, if I wanted to talk to you about this, I would."

"Yes well, appease and old man, yeah?"

"Fine. I'm a research specialist, I have two PhD's, one in English and the other in linguistic studies specifically. I'm recently divorced, my dad is dead, my mom is dead, and I have nothing but work. So, if you'll kindly let me go, I'll be on my way."

"Bella, it was good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, Carlisle. Stay well." I responded, slinging my laptop bag over my shoulder, and hailing another cab.

…

"And then! And then he has the audacity to ask how I am!" I said, sloshing my drink onto my hand. I licked up the juice as Abigail, Bill, and our two other friends Denise and Arthur shook their heads.

"That family sounds like no good news, Bells." Denise said, the others nodding in agreement.

"They aren't! Everywhere they go they cause problems!" I said angrily.

"Can I get another round, ol' bar keep?" Bill called to the bartender. His name was Henry, and he worked almost every night we were here. He was cute. I eyed him up, slipping him a sly smile and a small wave.

"Hey, Henry." I said softly, angling my shoulders at him.

"Bells." He smiled, his white teeth glinting in in the dimly lit bar. "Have you had enough?"

I downed the shot he gave me. "Absolutely not, my dear sir." He laughed and placed another shot in front of me and my friends.

"You should ask him out!" Abigail said loudly.

I laughed and turned on my bar stool to face her. "I haven't dated since I was 18 years old. There's no way I can start now. I'm too old."

"Too old for what?" Henry said from behind me.

"For me to ask you out." I responded heavily.

He hummed, in appreciation I assumed. I turned to face him again. I folded my arms and rested them on the counter in front of me. "Well am I? Too old?"

"Absolutely not." He scoffed and we shared a smile. "I would like to wait until you're sober, though. I'll send you a text?" His voice was so smooth. So comforting. His accent was sending shivers down my spine. I wrote down my number on a napkin and slid it to him before he left to attend to some newcomers on the counter.

I turned to wolf whistles, and rolled my eyes. "He just wants to get some."

"And so do you, you drunk bastard." Denise laughed at me. I blushed. She wasn't exactly wrong, I had only been intimate with one man, and that was eight months ago. Bella needed to get some.

I shrugged at her, and took another drink from my glass.

"Bella, dance with me?" Denise asked, grabbing my hand and yanking me to the dance floor.

…

"We've really got to stop going out on weeknights." I said through the mascara lid that was in my lips. "I am an adult with a job to get to. I hate hangovers."

I heard Abigail laugh from the other side of the phone. "Did Henry text you?"

"Nah, not yet at least. But I'm not holding out."

"Well why not?" She asked.

"I'm just not really focused on being in a relationship of any kind at the moment. I like my job."

"How could you like your job? You just sit at a desk all damn day."

"A desk in my _office."_ I smiled. "I've always liked research. And it's really cool to be paid to learn and write papers on what I've learned. I don't know. I enjoy it."

"Whatever. I won't judge you, but I'll judge you."

"Thanks." I responded back sarcastically.

"Well, you should at least try to gain the attention of the opposite sex."

"And what if it's not the opposite sex that I want?"

"Then gain the attraction of the same sex, Bella! I just don't want you to turn into a spinster."

"I'm only thirty five, Abigail. And I've been in relationships."

"Yeah, one that lasted a year in high school, and one that was a dead marriage for sixteen years."

"My marriage was not dead. We were very much in love and we had sex all the time."

"Then why did he leave you for a woman?"

"I left him, and now he's with someone. I left for various reason. I was trapped in a small town and I couldn't ask him to follow me."

She sighed heavily. "Whatever. Are you coming over for game night?"

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Obviously."

I groaned. "I guess."

We hung up and I finished getting ready for work. I stopped at my regular café, got my regular drink, and sat in my regular booth, and smiled contentedly into my mug.

"You're in my spot." A deep voice said from above me. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at him. He was tall and intimidatingly tall, his hair cropped short, and he looked like he was related to Sam.

"Well, seeing as I am seated here now, it's hardly _your_ spot, isn't it?" His eyes narrowed and he sat his drink down before slowly sliding into the booth across from me and quirking an eyebrow.

"You mind?"

"I suppose not. Though, I suppose I don't have a choice."

"No, not really." He said, locking his eyes onto mine, and staring.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked quickly, breaking eye contact and taking another drink.

He cleared his throat. "I suppose not." He said. "Besides, I always sit here, every single day."

"As do I. So, which one of us is lying?"

"You of course." He said, making me laugh.

"To be fair, I am here earlier than usual. I'm avoiding someone I ran into yesterday, and I also have an early meeting at work today."

"Ah, there it is. Where do you work?"

"I work in research, analyzing the way we communicate and the way language develop and change."

"Oh, that's awesome." He said. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Not long. About a year total, eight months in person. The first four were from home before I could move here."

"And before that?"

"I was a teacher at a small school in Washington."

"Oh, I have family from Washington. I actually grew up there, but I left after some weird shit started happening. Pardon my French."

I laughed. "Well, I study linguistics, so I know about every word in the English language and have studied many of them extensively."

"Well, okay then." He smiled back at me.

"So, what brought you to Chicago, if you're also from Washington?"

"Work, mostly. But like I said, weird stuff started happening around fifteen years ago or something. So I left when I was twenty three, and never went back. Finished school here, and got a pretty sick job."

I chucked at his use of the word sick. "What are you, 40, and using the term sick? Isn't that like, so 2008?"

"Whatever!" he laughed.

"So, I told you what I do, what do you do?" I inquire, watching the lines on his face as the move with his mouth and as he speaks. He was fascinating.

"I own a small architectural company, I have a PhD in architecture, so it works."

"I'll say." I looked at my watch, and scrambled to gather my things. "Well, this has been nice, but I'm going to be late for this meeting. Nice to meet you."

"Wait!" He said suddenly and grabbed my wrist. His hand was hot. It was a familiar heat, an unnatural heat, though not as hot as I was accustomed to. "I don't even know your name."

My eyes widened, and my mind was reeling _I must be imagining it._ I shivered, noticing the room was chilly. That must be it.

"Your hands are so warm." He snapped his hand back suddenly, and wiped it on his jeans.

"Sorry, I run a high temperature."

"My name is Bella." I said, turning around and making my way to the exit.

"My name is Jared!" He called from his spot near the booth we were both just occupying.

…

"He sounds hot." Abigail said from the kitchen.

"He was." And not just his appearance.

"Did you get his number?" Bill asked

"No! I just met the guy at the coffee shop. I'll probably never see him again!"

"Whatever, Bella." Arthur said, patting my knee softly.

"I'm not interested in dating anyone!"

"And if I was single?"

"Then I'd date you, Abigail." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air, causing everyone to roll their eyes or chuckle.

"We could still make that happen." Bill said.

"I'm not having a threesome with you two." I sigh, grabbing a chip from the bag.

"It's a shame." Arthur says, setting up monopoly, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

I groaned and Denise says "Lets just make it an orgy!"

I took a shot.

…

"I think I'm going to apply at a daycare center."

"And quit your job?" Abigail said, hanging me a cup of coffee and a piece of toast.

"No. I love my job, I just miss kids. I only work Monday through Wednesday unless I have a meeting, so I could do Thursday and Friday at a center."

"That's a good idea." She said around her toast, "my sister works at one in one of those huge building right down town, I think they're hiring. I'll get you the number?"

"Yes, please!"

She gave me the number, I called and submitted my resume, and then I helped Abigail clean up from the night previous. I received a call from the activity center requesting an interview not two hours later, and was headed to an interview already.

"Good luck!" She called as I left her apartment to change and head out.

"I must say, Miss Black, we were very pleased to receive your resume. You have a renowned set of degrees, and yet you're applying here? You're very over qualified."

"I plan on keeping my research job, I love it, but my time spent as a teacher was so fulfilling, and I miss working with kids."

"Well, we could really use the help, even just for two days. You're more than qualified, so would you like to take the job?"

I smiled brightly, "Absolutely." We shook hands, and soon I was set to start next Thursday.

…

"I'm so excited, Trish!" I gushed as she made my coffee, "They're more than happy to work with my Thursday schedule, when I have a meeting or something, and I love working with kids."

"That's great, Bella." She handed me my drink. "I'm happy for you. But I've got to go make these other drinks."

"Go, go. I know. Thanks, Trish." I dropped a ten into her tip jar and turned to my regular booth, only to stop short and roll my eyes heavily. I reached over the counter and grabbed a to go cup and lid before pouring my drink into it and trying to escape.

"Bella!" She said happily. I was caught.

"Fuck." I whispered, causing the woman to stop short.

She wasn't shocked for too long. "Hello, Bella." She said, her voice silky and motherly.

"Esme." I said shortly.

"It's so funny running into you here!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." I said, looking at Carlisle as he walked up beside her. "Funny, indeed."

"It is actually a coincidence, Bella. I have a business luncheon here in about ten minutes, and Esme was out and about in town so we stopped in early to eat." He said, using slight air quotes around the word eat.

"Whatever. I was just leaving."

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Bella, I've missed you." Esme said, though she kept her distance, there was a smile on her face.

"I've gotta run!" I said, "Bye, Trish!" she waved at me and I ran out of the building quickly. I stopped outside the building, knowing they would know I hadn't left yet, and sighed heavily.

…

"No drinks tonight, ma'am?" Henry said, polishing the counter beneath my elbows.

"Nope. I'm the DD tonight." I smiled.

"I see I see. Well, now that you're sober, I can ask you something."

"What's that?" I smiled.

"Are you interested on going on a date with me?"

"I don't know, where would you take me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Just wondering if you're interested."

"Potentially." I replied, stirring the water in my glass with my finger, and licking it slightly.

"Well, maybe I'll have to figure something out and give you a ring?"

I raised my eyebrows at him teasingly. "Well, you'll certainly have to by me dinner before then.

He stuttered, his eyes wide and his face flushing. "Henry! I'm kidding! You have my number. You can give me a ring anytime."

…

I was running late to a Wednesday meeting, again, and of course the coffee shop was slammed. I tapped my foot impatiently and checked my watch.

"It's not the workers fault." A voice said from behind me.

"I know that." I said, turning to face Jared. "I'm not annoyed at _them_ per se, just the situation. I have an early meeting and I'm late. Again."

"Well, I'm glad you're late. I haven't seen you in a while. I was afraid I'd never see you again or something."

"Why would you want to see me again, anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow and pouted his lips a bit. "Well, I liked talking to you. It was refreshing. I haven't had a conversation like that in some time."

I laughed a little "All we talked about was why we were in Chicago. You don't know anything about me." He rested his hand on the counter beside me.

"Well, that is the point, isn't it? Talking to someone, to learn about them."

"I suppose that's the point of talking to someone." I nodded in agreement.

"And I would like to talk to you." He smiled.

"You mean, you want to get to know me."

"Well, I suppose yes. That is what I want, Miss Bella." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella! Here is your coffee." Trish said. "Sorry it took so long."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, Trish. I know you're busy. Thank you." I dropped money into her tip jar again, before facing Jared. "I'm late."

"Bye, Bella." He smiled at me and I waved back.

…

"So, I know you worked in a high school, but the oldest age we keep here is twelve. After evaluating our needs and your skill set, we believe that you will best be suited with the eight year old's, if that is okay with you?" My supervisor Rachel explained to me, as we walked through the center.

"That's fine with me." I smiled. "When I was getting my teaching certification I was working in a daycare. Though we were small and had mostly babies." I said.

"Perfect. Well, this is your room. It's called the purple room, all of our rooms are colored. The head teacher here is named Ashley, and she is excited to work with you today. Remember, we are a small daycare center as far as they go in Chicago, especially right down town, so our class sizes are pretty small. If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask. My office is down the hall!"

"Thanks, Rachel."

I walked into the room and was immediately the center of attention to the children who were occupying the room. I waved slightly, and found the other adult in the room.

"Hi, My name is Ashley!" She chirped. "Right now it's just you and me, but we will have another teacher here in a couple hours."

"Hi Ashley. My name is Bella." I smiled. She called the attention of the class, and after fighting with the kids for their attention, she had them all sat in a circle.

"Okay, kids! This is Miss Bella! She is a new teacher who will be working here on Thursdays and Fridays. She is a teacher, just like me, and if I hear anything about any one of you disrespecting her or being mean to her, then we will have a discussion with your parents, okay?" The class chorused an "okay." Before she had them all introduce themselves to me. I remember a total of three names.

"We will go to the playground in thirty minutes, so until then, please just paly quietly, yeah?" She asked, and clapped her hands as a que for them to begin playing.

"Miss Bella?" I heard a small voice and turned to face the girl there. I didn't remember her name, of course, but she was a cute girl who had her black hair pulled back into two pigtails.

"Hello." I said, squatting down to her height. "What was your name again?"

"Amelia Anne, but you can call me Lia." She said. "Uhm, I was wondering if you would play this sorry with me? It's a board game."

"Of course I will. Sorry is one of my favorite games." I smiled, and she led me to a table near us and pulled out the game.

"Can I play?"

The girl rolled her eyes at the boy, and I remember from the introduction that they were twins, and his name was Liam.

"Of course you can!" I said, patting the seat next to mine and smiling at him.

"Oh I want to paly!" A girl suddenly said, catching the attention of her peers, some of whom crowded around the game wanting to paly.

"Calm down!" I laughed. "We have room for one more person, and then when this game is over we can have new people play, yeah?" There was a chorus of agreement, before the first girl who noticed sat down and picked out the remaining yellow pieces.

…

"Lunch time is usually pretty chaotic." Ashley was explaining, "They all want to talk and scream and play, but we don't really have time for that. Obviously, they can talk to one another, but they can't get out of control, for obvious reasons. We do breakfast and lunch everyday, and since it's a holiday weekend, we have the older kids. During the school year we usually just have a few young ones until school is out, and them it's crazy, after school." She laughed.

"They all seem really nice."

"Oh, they are! They can be a bit much, though. But I love them all." She said. "I love kids, But I just recently found out that I can't carry any of my own."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." I said. "I was married for sixteen years, and we never had kids for various reason. I have never really wanted kids, particularly, but I was always open to the idea. It just didn't work out that way."

"Kids are funny, I love working with them." She said with a smiled on her face.

…

The day past quickly, which was nice, and soon it was just me and three other teachers, Ashley included, wrangling the reaming few children before their parents or guardians picked them up.

"Miss Bella?" Lia asked, frowning.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"I didn't know you had a sister." I said, "But I'll ask Miss Ashley if she's seen her."

Ashley turned around and looked at me. "Oh yes, Lia, Ellie is just grabbing her backpack I think. I Saw her with her teacher just a moment ago."

"Thanks." Lia smiled, turning back to the game she was playing with Liam.

"They're so sweet and polite." Ashley says in a low voice. "The three of them are some of the sweetest kids I've worked with, and they have had a pretty hard time lately."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, their mom died three years ago, when Ellie was just one, so they've been struggling with that. Liam and Lia have been here since they were in preschool, and I've worked here since then too, and the change in those kids was substantial. Their father is a great man, but I don't think he gets to spend much time with them. He owns and runs his own company, so they spend every minute he's in work and every minute they're not in school here. Ellie is in preschool, so she's here for school everyday."

"Oh that is so sad." I said, watching the two children laugh at one another.

"Liam!" a small girl with black hair pulled into an elegant bun said as she ran to Liam and Lia.

"That's Ellie. Her name is Eloise, but she doesn't like to be called that most of the time."

Ashley and I sat together and watched the kids all paly together. "The childcare center closes at seven, but we wait until about twenty after seven to start calling and asking when parents are that late. This section of the building doesn't get closed until eight, however. Their dad is always a little late to pick them up, and sometimes he sends a family friend to pick them up, though most of the time, their nanny picks them up."

At the same moment, the door opened, and the kids looked up. "Dad!" The three of them called together. Ellie ran to him, but the other two stayed back to gather their backpacks.

"Hey, kids." He said. My mouth dropped at his voice.

"Hey, Jared." Ashley said, causing him to look at her. His eyes widened as he looked at me next to her, before he picked up Ellie and hugged his older two kids.

"Hey Ashley. Fancy meeting you here, Bella."

"You know Miss Bella?" Lia asked, looking between the two of us.

"We met at a coffee shop a few days ago. I thought you worked for a research company. It's not good to lie, you know?" he smiled.

I gaped at him before stuttering a reply. "I wasn't lying!" I said haughtily. "I took this job because I missed kids." I stamped my foot angrily.

"Well, I hate to interrupt." Ashley said, "But I need to get going." She said, indicating that Jared should sign the kids out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He laughed. "Amelia Anne, will you sign your sibling out?"

"Yes, Dad!" she said, bounding over to the books and flipping through and finding their names.

"They're not supposed to do that, Jared." Ashley scolded.

"Whatever. It's just them right now. Anyway, Bella, how are you? You looked pretty frantic yesterday morning."

"I'm fine thanks." I said, gathering my things and clocking out at the nod from Ashley. "I had a meeting yesterday morning, and I was late. Again."

"So you said. Are you always late? Was she late today?" He turned to Ashley, who shook her head with a chuckle.

"I am only late when they mess with my schedule, by wanting me to be to my job about three hours earlier than usual for an unnecessary meeting." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Bella, I had a lot of fun with you today. Can I show my dad what we did in class today?" Lia asked

"Of course you can! I'll go grab it. "Liam, would you like me to grab yours as well?" He nodded, and I walked back into my rom quickly and grabbed their art projects that were now dry.

"Turn around, Dad!" Lia said, grabbing his arms and insisting he turn.

"Close your eyes!" Liam demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes sir, Yes ma'am." Jared chuckled, but did as he was asked anyway.

"Here you go, kids. Give them to him quickly so we can go and leave Miss Ashley to close the center, yeah?" I stood next to Eloise who smiled shyly at me.

They nodded, and took their works of art.

"Here you go, dad!" They said, each handing him their works we had created today.

"Oh wow. These are beautiful kids. I love them. And you made them yourself?"

"Miss Bella and Miss Ashley helped us a little bit." Lia said, suddenly shy.

"I love them. I'll put them on the shelf as soon as we get home, okay? You ready, Ellie?" She nodded and he picked her up before ushering the other two along.

"Here, I'll walk with you to the garage." I said, grabbing my purse from the chair next to me. "I drove this morning. Lord knows how I wasn't late with this traffic." I said quietly to him, causing him to chuckle lowly.

"Well, we live pretty far out of the city, so we're gonna go stop somewhere and have dinner before we go home, if you'd like to join us?"

"Oh no, I couldn't." I said, "I've got to go home and do some more work. But thank you so much for asking." I blushed lightly.

"Maye next time." The elevator dinged, alerting us that we were in the garage. Eli was nodding off in her father's arms, and the other two were quietly talking to one another.

I shuffled my feet out of the elevator, tripping over my own feet and instinctively bracing myself for the fall. I was shocked when the two art projects were suddenly beside my face as Jared reached underneath my arm with his free one to catch me before I fell, causing the twins to laugh and him to chuckle at my blush. I righted myself and muttered a quick thank you to him before waving goodbye to him and the kids, who chattered happily about seeing me the next day.

I sat quietly in my car, my head rested against the back of my seat and my hands covering my red face. I laughed at myself. It had been years since I had tripped like that, and it had been years since I've blushed like this. Years since a simple touch had ignited something so thoroughly within me.

"Yikes." I laughed out loud at my foolishness.

My phone rang from my bag and I reached into it and sighed at the name on the screen.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Bells." Jake said. "How are you?"

I sighed. I did not want to talk to Jake. "I'm fine. I've been fine." Truthfully, I wanted to snap at him. He hasn't called me once since I've been gone, and I knew why, I just didn't want to pretend like everything was okay.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that. Look, I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you since you've let. I've been really busy, with work and… Things."

"I've been busy too, Jake." I sighed. "It's nice to talk to you again. I miss you." I gave in. He was my best friend, and had been for years, and I missed him fiercely.

We talked on my drive home, and he laughed at my newly developed colorful language from living and driving in Downtown Chicago, and I laughed at his attempts to cook dinner for himself. We talked for hours, as if I was sitting right beside him, as if nothing had changed.

"Bells, it's so good to talk to you. But I have to ask you something. I know it's only been a few months since the divorce was finalized." My heart dropped. "I was wondering if you'd be okay if I asked Catherine to marry me."

"Jake." I trailed off. My heart broke all over again. Of course I wanted him to be happy. I want him to be with the one he is supposed to be with, and I knew that it wasn't me, but I still loved him. "Of course I would be." I whispered. My hand shook, my heart raced, and my eyes leaked tears. "Of course, Jake. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered back, and I could hear his sniffles as well. He may not be in love with me anymore, but you don't just lose sixteen years of marriage over the course of nine months, I supposed. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared**

"Dad, are you going to pick us up today, or is Jenny?" Liam asked. Jenny was our live in nanny. She often picked up the kids from school, or from the daycare center they went to. On her days off, I picked them up, or my friend Josh would sacrifice some time to bring them to my office when I couldn't get away.

"Jenny will be picking you up today, because I figured you would want to go to the museum after school. You will only be at the center for an hour."

"Oh, that will be fun! Will you be coming too, daddy?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to make my way there as soon as I'm done with a meeting." I smiled at my daughter and gave her a kiss on the head before pulling her hair into an intricate braid. I patted her shoulder and motioned for Ellie to come occupy the seat. "Is that okay, baby?"

"Yes." She said quietly, smiling at me as I pulled her hair into some pigtails and put bows in her hair. "Liam, your turn!" She said sweetly to her older brother.

"Nope." He said, and ran away from her as she waved the brush after him.

"Hey, stop running in the house! I'm leaving now, so if you want a hug, come get it!" It was really early, around six in the morning, but the kids were up that early anyway. Jenny would be up soon to take the kids to school. They were fine to watch some TV before she woke up, after all. I hugged all three of them before hopping into my car to make my way to the city.

…

I walked into the café I frequented while on a business call, trying to wrap it up before I ordered. Greg decided the same, it seemed, because he was ready to end the call as well.

"Yeah, man, thanks." I hung up my phone as I approached the counter to place my order with Trish.

"Thanks, Jared!" Trish said when I dropped a tip into her jar and waited for my drink. I turned and surveyed the café. There were more people than usual this early, one of which was sitting in my regular seat. Whatever, I guess.

"Jared, here's your mocha." I nodded at her and made my way to my table. The woman sitting there was beautiful, well, her profile was. Her long brown hair was falling around her shoulders, as she smiled into her mug.

"You're in my spot." I said in a low voice. She stiffened slightly and looked away from her mug, her eyes slowing making her way to my own.

When our eyes finally met, I was shell shocked. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen. It felt like she was boring straight into my soul. My breath stopped, my heart felt full. I was completely bound to this woman, this stranger.

I hadn't phased willingly in years, but I still knew all the legends and lore of my people and my origin. Of my wolf.

The last time I had phased was six years ago, when I came across those vampires who had moved here.

I was on a solo hike, a rarity with the twins. Kim had insisted I take a break, so I did. I couldn't figure out what that stench was. I kept walking, when my wolf was suddenly in control. I had been away from the pack for ten years at the time, and I had learned to control my wolf. I had mastered it, and it was almost as if it didn't exist; it didn't have a reason to. Until the Cullen's decided to move here and throw my life into chaos. I didn't care that they were here, as long as they left me alone.

I had no ties to the pack anymore, so we made a mutually beneficial agreement. We would live and work in the city together as if the vampire in them and the wolf in me didn't exist. Of course, they did and I was left trying to control my wolf again, because the intense urge to protect the world from vampires was taking control again, as if I was a new wolf all over again. I hated it. The constant mood swings took a few years to control, and by the time I had controlled them, Kim was dying and constantly in the hospital, which meant I was as well. And so was the doctor. It was a rough year.

 _Imprinting, huh?_ I chuckled to myself

"Well, seeing as I am seated here now, it's hardly _your_ spot, isn't it?" Her voice was refreshing. A breath of fresh air, a walk on the beaches of La Push. Her voice was home. I sat across from her. I wanted to know everything about her.

 _God, I hope she likes kids._

Before I knew it, she checked her watch and began to gather her things, saying she was late for work. I didn't want this conversation to end. We were both from Washington! What were the odds?

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist. The contact felt amazing. My hand fit so perfectly against her wrist, with her skin. Our skin tones matched perfectly, a beautiful dance of brown and alabaster. She was perfect. "I don't even know your name." I was desperate. I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want to be away from her.

Her eyes widened and she shivered, looking at my hand that clasped her wrist. "Your hands are so warm." She said. I snapped my hand back quickly, forgetting about my higher temperature. I wiped my hands on my jeans, my hands suddenly clammy. I felt like I was sixteen.

"Sorry, I run a high temperature." My head was lowered, looking at my feet, embarrassed and nervous and oh so desperate to talk to her more.

"My name is Bella." She turned, walking to the exit with her things, her head bent at her watch.

"My name is Jared!" I called to her retreating back. What were the odds that I would meet her, the absolute perfect one for me, and then never see her again? Unlikely, right? That's not how imprinting was supposed to work, right? I certainly hoped not.

…

That night, after I had tucked in my kids, the most important things in my life my top priority, truly, above all else, I lay in bed and thought of Bella. The way the legends portrayed imprinting was different than how I felt. I felt a deep and complete connection to Bella, though I didn't know her so I suppose that feeling would only intensify.

They always said that your world would stop, and everything and anything that mattered before didn't matter anymore, because the imprint was now everything. I felt that to an extent, but it was only by one more person.

I already had three people, my kids, who were my everything. It just felt like my heart expanded and added her to it. I suppose maturity had something to do with it. Or maybe my lack of phasing. It didn't matter.

I sighed and closed my eyes, a smile on my face. I felt whole for the first time since the death of Kim.

…

My work was suffering. All I could think about was Bella, the most beautiful face. She had completely invaded my mind, and it had been far too long since I had seen her. I have had a headache for a week straight, and it was only getting worse with each passing day. The kids were worried about me because I was sleeping in later than usual and they could tell that I didn't feel well. I knocked back a few painkillers and prayed to anything that the headache would subside, and my mood swings would stop.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, baby?" I smiled at her and squatted to her level.

"Do you have to go to work today?" She said in a small voice. I sighed sadly.

"I do, baby. I'm sorry. But you get to go to the center and play with Miss Grace at school today."

"But I don't want to play with Miss Grace, I want to play with you and Liam and Lia."

"I know, sweetheart. But tomorrow is a half day at Lia and Liams school and then we have a long weekend with them to play all day. I was thinking on Saturday we could go to the park?"

"The park! I love the park!" Ellie said, her face lighting up at the mention of running around outside. "Do you think you can wait until then? You can tell Miss Grace and all of your friends at school about it!"

"Okay! I'll tell Josh and Billy and Denise at school today about going to the park." She nodded her head in a no-nonsense manner and rushed to grab her backpack. Jenny had asked for this week off to go to her parents' house and I was more than happy to comply. She did so much for my family and she deserved the long break. And who gave a damn If the CEO was late to his own company occasionally.

I looked at my watch and my eyes bugged. We were late. Their teacher hated it when they were late for school. Crap. "Liam Lucas Cameron! Amelia Anne Cameron! We are late for school. Lets go go go!" I clapped my hands, using my dad voice. I heard a quiet gasp and footsteps running down the stairs. Liam still had a comb in his hair, half of which had far too much gel in it, and Lia had her toothbrush in her mouth as they made their way downstairs.

"Dad! Why are we late?"

"Because we all slept in. Myself included. Finish combing your hair, Liam." He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Lia spit her toothpaste out in the sink and looked at me sheepishly as I scrunched my nose. "It would have taken you less time to stay in your bathroom, because now you have to go out your toothbrush back." She nodded her head and rushed back to her bathroom upstairs and I rinsed the foamy past down the drain.

"Buba! Dad said we could go to the park this weekend!" Ellie said, following her brother as he grabbed his backpack.

"That's cool, Ellie Belly." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin.

"Hey! Just because you both woke up late and Dad couldn't do your hair all pretty doesn't mean you get to mess up mine!" She said, tears starting to brim as she felt at her hair that had come out of it's braids."

"Liam, don't tease your sister. Go get in the car." I pointed at the door leading to the garage and Liam and Lia made their way to the car. "Come here, Ellie Belly." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I stroked her back. "Lets take these out real quick and I'll put it in a bun."

"No!" she hiccupped, "I want hair like Anna! I want the two pretty hairs like Anna!" I sighed heavily.

"Okay. Lets get the twins to school and I'll fix your Anna hair when we get to your school, Okay?"

"O-kay._ she cried.

…

"Hey, Miss Grace." I said, as I struggled with Ellies hair. She was animatedly talking to one of her classmates and I struggled to keep her still long enough to fix her braids. "We had a mishap today with Little Miss's Anna hair." I rolled my eyes as Grace giggled my way.

"Miss Grace! Daddy said we could go to the park this weekend! I'm so excited. I love the park." Graced nodded as she listened, her eyes occasionally making their way to me.

"Ellie." I said firmly. "If you can't hold still, I will have to take out your Anna hair." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and stood as still as she could. It lasted just long enough for me to put the elastic in before she whipped her head around and gave me a kiss before running to play with her friends.

I slapped my knees as I got up and sighed as I looked at my watch. "Welp, I'm officially three hours late for my work meeting."

"Don't you usually start work right around ten anyway?"

"Yes, but I had an early meeting with a contractor today at seven. I was supposed to leave the house at five to get there earlier enough to set up and blah blah blah. But I tried to reschedule because I knew I'd be late, but they refused to reschedule. So here I am. Avoiding it."

"Well, who is at the meeting?" She asked.

"My assistant is amazing and he's there. As well as my long time partner. They'll be fine. I'm on my way anyway."

"Well, good luck Jared. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and turned and rushed out. I shouldn't have stopped, but I stopped at my regular café. The only reason was because I was hoping to see Bella again. I had stopped every day and waited an ungodly amount of time for her to come in. She wasn't there. Again.

…

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad! DAD!" Lia was calling through the bathroom door. I was taking a shower after dinner and it was my one moment of peace. Well, it was supposed to be.

"What!" I yelled, finally giving in.

"You don't need to yell." She pouted. I could hear her stamp her foot. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play Mario?"

"Lia, Please let me get out of the shower and then I will play with you." I said through clenched teeth. Today had been awful. I had been counting on being late to the meeting and therefore hadn't been as prepared as I should have been, considering out client had decided to wait until I got there. I didn't receive the call because my phone service had crapped out (having to deal with that was just the icing on the shit-cake) and since I was unprepared the meeting took far longer than it should have. The client ended up getting on my nerves and I lost my patience and yelled at the poor representative and my secretary.

Since I had to leave early, I had to leave a gigantic stack of blueprints and payroll work I needed to look over on my desk. I was not looking forward to dealing with that tomorrow. Wednesdays'. Weirdly enough, Wednesdays were the most stressful day of the week for me at work. Not Mondays', or even Thursdays', but Wednesdays. I don't know. It's weird.

I was late to pick up the kids from the center, again, and I was actually late enough to have to pay the fee. That stupid fee. I had to pay it almost anytime I was the one to pick up the kids instead of Jenny. Stupid fee. Then, on the way home, with the kids in the damn car, I was rear ended. We spent a near hour and a half sorting out insurance and giving statements. By the time we got home, it was too late to make dinner but the kids hadn't eaten so we had cereal for dinner. And then I ran out of milk. I didn't get any milk in my dinner cereal.

The headache was worse than it had been in the week I've had it, and it was bad enough to make me nauseas which of course meant I had to spend a good ten minutes in front of the toilet before my shower.

I walked out of the bathroom, a town around my shoulders and ran right into Ellie, who was promptly thrown to the ground due to her small frame and my momentum. Her distressed wails made my ears ring. I clenched my eyes shut before taking a deep breath and picking her up. "I'm sorry, Baby. Are you okay? Do you want some ice cream?" Her sniffles immediately stopped and she nodded shortly against my head and gave a small "yes."

I sat her in a chair, gave her a band aid that she did not need, and served her up some ice cream. The twins heard the freezer open and close and came running, demanding their own bowls of ice cream. I sat at the table with them, my head in my hands.

"Daddy, do you feel alright?" Lia asked softly.

"No, Lia, I don't. I have a migraine. But I'll be okay tomorrow. How do you feel?" I said, forcing a smile on my face to stop her worrying.

"I feel great! I have so much energy."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." I laughed lightly. "Well, it's about an hour past yours and Liam's bed time, and two hours past little Miss's bed time. So you three ought to go to bed."

"But Daddy!" Ellie whined, "You said we would play this game!"

"I know I did, sweetheart, but Daddy feels really icky right now. Can we play another time?"

"I guess." She pouted, her arms folded.

"Alright, go brush your teeth. All of you, go. I'll come tuck you all in." After they left, I opened the medicine cabinet and popped a few painkillers, followed by a pretty hefty shot of whiskey, hoping to quell the pounding in my head.

After reading Ellie three bedtime stories, she was finally in bed, and the twins were knocked out by the time I came in to kiss them goodnight. I set my alarms, took another shot of whiskey and promptly passed out.

…

"Alright, you two. I'll see you after school today. I won't forget that it's a short day, don't worry. But Terry might pick you up if I can't get away, okay?" The twins nodded, gave me a brief hug, and ran into their classroom. I had dropped Ellie off first today, because honestly, I couldn't handle her crying. My head was pounding worse than it ever had, and I was the most on edge of phasing than I had been in years. I was afraid that the headache would trigger a shift, and Ellie was a persistent cry baby. She woke up with an upset tummy because of the ice cream I had given her so late and spent the entire morning fighting with me. By the end of the car ride she was wailing as if I had kicked her in the shin then murdered her kitten or some shit. Sometimes you pick your battles and have to walk away from your child. Today was one of those days. I thanked whatever deity that was listening for the center, and apologized shortly to Miss Grace, who just smiled and waved me off. Luckily enough, the twins were both coming off of their sugar high from the night previous that they slept in the car.

I groaned as I realized I just really didn't want to go to work today. I slammed on my brakes, rolling my window down and cussing at the pedestrians that chose to jaywalk when I had the greenlight. I received the bird in response, and the received the tail end of my horn, which hurt my head.

"I need a coffee." I said to no one. I stopped at the regular café, hoping against all hope that coffee would quell my anger and headache, but giving up hope that Bella would be there. I was doomed. I had imprinted on someone and I was never going to see them again. I was convinced. As I walked closer, my heightened hearing picked up on the amount of people in the café before I saw the line that was out the door. "Fuck!" I said, kicking a lamppost beside me and quickly walking away as it bent and creaked under the force.

I stepped into line, finally making my way into the shop. Immediately, the scent of coffee helped ease the pain. I don't know what was different about today, but my mood perked up a bit, and the pain slightly diminished. Small graces.

I glanced around the room, noticing the higher amount of people in the room. Some of them were talking on their phone, some were complaining loudly about the wait, and some were apologizing to poor Trish, who was alone behind the counter today. My eyes scanned the counter, noting the higher amount of coffee cups that were waiting to be filled. I was just about to turn around and walk out when I noticed a small foot tapping impatiently. Immediately, the headache was gone, and I smiled brightly.

"It's not the workers fault." I said, standing beside her and taking a deep breath in. She smelt like the breezes of La Push, sweet flowers that I couldn't place, and that coffee smell that had reduced my headache? Yeah, that was Bella.

Her heart rate picked up "I know that." She snapped, causing me to smirk. "I'm not annoyed at _them_ per se, just the situation. I have an early meeting and I'm late. Again." She checked her watch and glanced back at Trish before looking back to me.

"Well, I'm glad you're late. I haven't seen you in a while. I was afraid I'd never see you again or something." She chuckled at me, clearly unamused.

"Why would you want to see me again, anyway?"

I was shocked. How could she even think that? She was everything good in the world. She was intelligent, witty, stunning and above all else, just perfect all around. Why would I want to see her anyway? Pshaw. I frowned. "Well, I liked talking to you. It was refreshing. I haven't had a conversation like that in some time."

She laughed again. "All we talked about was why we were in Chicago. You don't know anything about me." I stood closer to her, leaning against the counter and partially trapping her between myself and the counter. Oh, how I wish I could just tell her, right here right now, about my wolf, my history, my legends, my kids, my people, the imprint. How I wish I could just sit and talk to her and not have any other responsibility than to know her and care for her. How I wish I knew everything about her. Everything that made her laugh, cry. Things that made her happy, and sad. About her parents, her friends. Does she have kids? Does she want kids? Does she even like kids? God, I hop she liked kids, What would I do if she didn't like kids, didn't get along with my babies? Why was she in Chicago? What was she like in college? How many partners has she had? Where does she like being kissed? Does she like to be kissed softly, or rough? Does she like her neck being sucked? Does she like having her hair pulled, being spanked, does she like it rough? Does she even like sex? I could do without sex if she wasn't interested in sex. What if she didn't even like men? I would be fine. I'll be the best friend she's ever seen. I have no need for sex anyway.

"Well, that's the point, isn't it? Talking to someone, to learn about them."

Her eyebrows knitted together slightly, and she nodded sharply. "I suppose that's the point of talking to someone."

A smile lit my face, "And I would like to talk to you."

"You mean, you want to get to know me." Obviously. I internally rolled me eyes at her humor. She was perfect.

"Well, I suppose yes. That is what I want, Miss Bella." Her eyebrows shot to her hairline at the term, and we had a brief stare off.

"Bella! Here is your coffee! Sorry it took so long." Trish said.

Bellas' eye snapped to Trish, a polite smile gracing her features. "It's okay, Trish. I know you're busy. Thank you." She dropped money into the tip jar, (she was a tipper. That's a good thing.) before facing me again. "I'm late."

I didn't want her to leave. "Bye, Bella." I said, watching her walk out before giving me another wave. I could hear her footsteps rush to the building across the street before she got to far away.

"Here, Jared. Your regular."

"Trish, I didn't pay for this." I said, facing her and handing back the drink.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you could use it. Don't worry about it this time." She turned to the espresso machine before giving me a sly wink and engaging another patron in conversation. I took a sip of the coffee and nearly moaned in delight. Today would be a good day after all. Is this was it felt like to not feel like your brain was ripped from your skull?

…

"Thanks, Terry, for dropping them off." I said through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Yeah, man, it's no problem. Sarah was there today anyway." Terry waved his hand, implying he would have stopped by the center to drop Sarah a coffee anyway. Sarah was one of the teachers, and Terry had been trying to woo her for what felt like years.

"Yeah, okay whatever. I'll get you some cash."

"No, dude. It's fine." He said, nearly shoving my wallet back into my bag. "Seriouly. I don't mind dropping the kids off. I have the time and you don't. They were kind of bummed to see me, I think."

"Yeah well, with that face…" He shoved me, causing me to laugh.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I was about ready to call an ambulance, with that headache you had."

"Yeah, me too." I said, gulping down a handful of French fries.

"Dude, you a'ight? That's like, the third burger you've had. If you're not careful, you'll have a heart attack."

I stopped for a second. He was right, I hadn't eaten like this since the first time I phased, back in Washington. "Well, I've been sick for a week. I haven't really eaten much. And last night we had cereal for dinner. I ran out of milk on the last bowl before mine."

"Whatever, man." Terry said, taking a bite from his health food bowl.

"Hey, man, fuck off." I laughed. "Not all of us are so caught up on health that we find pleasure in rabbit food. I'm a carnivore at heart."

"Rabbit food? Dude, a week and a half ago you were eating this same salad man. You're the one who got me on health food."

I sniffed the air. "Smells gross to me."

"Smells? Man, you're across the table how can you smell it from there."

I froze for a split second. He obviously didn't know that I could smell his food from here, nor that my appetite had drastically increased. I was burning calories so fast that I was nearly constantly eating. "Fuck, man, it's a joke. I'm fine." I took another bite of the burger, and flexed my arms at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna have those muscles for long, if you eat that trash."

"We'll see." I laughed.

"Jared!" my assistant, Colin, yelled across the dining hall, a frantic look on his face. "Jared! You have to come quick. There is an issue with the Deacon account." I sat up straighter and reached for the files in his hands.

My eyes skimmed the document. I took the last gulp of soda left in the cup, grabbed the remainder of my burger and stood up to follow Colin to my office.

"I got the call today about the account." Collin was saying into his phone. I don't know if he was talking to me, but I continued to skim the document as we entered the elevator.

I sighed heavily and clutched the bridge of my nose. "Collin, can I sell the company?" He looked at me in surprise before he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Jay."

"That's Mr. Jay to you, Collin."

"Mmhm." He nodded and returned to his phone call as I made my way to my office chair.

…

"Ah, shit." I groaned after I realized I was already ten minutes late to picking up the kids. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I chanted, pulling my shoes back on my feet and tossing my suit jacket over my shoulder.

"Bye Terry, Anne!" I called over my shoulder to the two of them who were staying late today.

I rushed to my car, slammed it in reverse and prayed to any deity that was listening to get me there without being more than twenty minutes late.

I pulled into the parking structure and slammed my parking brake up, before opting out of the elevator and taking the stairs instead.

"-most of the time, their nanny picks them up."

I heard the tail end of the conversation that was clearly about me before I opened the door leading to the childcare center in this building. "Dad!" the three voices of my babies rang out as Ellie ran into my arms and I lifted her up. I raised my head and was shocked. Standing in front of me was Bella.

"Hey, kids." I said, hugging the twins.

"Hey Jared!" Ashley said. My eyes were drawn to Bella again and I felt my eyes widen. It seemed like every time I see her I am shocked by her beauty. She was stunning. She was in a simple blouse and jeans, a new look for her. It suited her, though the business look was great, she looked comfortable in more casual dress.

"Hey, Ashley. Fancy meeting you here, Bella." I said, not taking my eyes off her.

"You know Miss Bella?" Lia asked, confusion etched on her brow. I patted her head and gave her a smile.

"We met at a coffee show a few days ago. I though you worked for a research company. It's not good to lie, you know?" I teased.

Her mouth flapped open and closed a couple of times before she stamped her foot in retort. "I wasn't lying! I took this job because I missed kids."

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but I need to get going." Ashley said, gesturing to the sign out books.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going. Amelia Anne, will you sign your siblings out?"

Yes, Dad!" Lia happily danced over to the books and flipped through them to find our last name.

"They're not supposed to do that, Jared." Ashley folded her arms.

"Whatever. It's just them right now." I didn't want to talk to Ashley. I just wanted to talk to Bella. "Anyway, Bella, how are you? You looked pretty frantic yesterday morning."

"I'm fine thanks." She said, making her way to the time punch. "I had a meeting yesterday morning, and I was late." She paused sheepishly. "Again."

I nodded. "So you said. Are you always late? Was she late today?" I asked Ashley, who shook her head.

She huffed angrily again. I love her feistiness. "I'm only late when they mess with my schedule, by wanting me to be to my jo about three hours earlier than usual for an unnecessary meeting."

Lia walked up to Bella and grabbed her sleeve softly. "Miss Bella, I had a lot of fun with you today. Can I show my dad what we did in class today?"

"Of course you can! I'll go grab it. Liam, would you like me to grab yours as well?" Liam nodded his head quietly and she rushed off down the hall to collect the projects.

"I missed you, Daddy." Ellie said, hugging my leg. I rubbed her back.

"I missed you too, baby. And you two. Did you have fun Liam?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was alright." He said. "Miss Bella played board games with me. She's really good at Sorry."

"She is?" I asked. I wanted to know so much more about her. "Tell me more about her?" I asked, but was interrupted by Bella coming back and Lia demanding I turn around and Liam insisting I close my eyes.

"here you go, Kids. Give them to him quickly so we can leave Miss Ashley to close the center, yeah?" She said sweetly, crouched down to their level.

"Here you go!" They said together. I looked at them and smiled gratefully. My kids were by no means the best artists to ever walk the planet, being they were eight, but I treasured every work as if it was worth a billion dollars. I took them in my hand gently, and kissed them both on the head.

"These are beautiful. I'll put them on the shelf as soon as we get home, okay? You ready, Ellie?" she nodded her little head, her hair bouncing into her face and around her radiant smile and I picked her up and pushed the other two out of the center, all the while hoping Bella would follow after me. My prayers were answered as she offered to walk me to the garage. I chuckled when she told me about her adventure here this morning.

"Well, we live pretty far out of the city, so we're gonna go get stop somewhere and have dinner before we go home, if you'd like to join us?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to treat her to dinner more than she could ever know, and my heart ached when she turned me down.

Ellie was asleep in my arms by the time the elevator made it to the garage, and I felt it happen before I heard it, but I caught Bella as she tripped over the gap between the floor and the elevator. The twins were laughing and she flushed from her neck to her ears, causing me to chuckle. She was beautiful, and her blush was so endearing.

"Thanks." She said, brushing her shirt and jeans off before waving and rushing to her car, which was an aisle behind mine.

"Come one, kids." I said, still laughing at her. I wrestled with getting Ellie in her seat, as she was still asleep, and helped the twins buckle up, before I got into the driver's seat. I heard a faint ringing through the window and rolled it down.

"Hello." Bella's voice said faintly. My hearing wasn't as strong as it once was, since I hadn't phased in some time, but it was still heightened.

A deep voiced sounded from the other end, and I heard Bella's heartrate pick up. "I'm fine. I've been fine."

Liam asked me a question, and I answered without thinking, still focused on the conversation Bella was having. I felt weird, eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. The smallest prick of jealousy made it's was when I heard her say she missed him in a warm and loving voice. So I had another mane to work around. A Jake, whoever the fuck that was. Great. I rolled my eyes to myself before I finally pulled out of the garage.

…

I woke with a racing heart from my dream. Something had happened to wake me up, and the little girl beside me made me jump out of bed to calm myself down. What was I, fifteen again? Raging hormones? Fuck. I slammed my hand against the wall, casing a slight crack in the paint before I jumped in a cool shower to calm myself down. It didn't work, and I ended up rubbing one out in the goddamn shower like I really was fifteen again.

I sighed heavily and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I had taken the day off to spend an extra free day with the kids, but I going to have to go into work either way, so I had to ask them if they wanted to come with me or go to the center. I prayed it was the center, if only to see Bella again.


	3. Chapter 3

The café wasn't as busy as it has been lately, which is nice considering the wait to get my coffee wasn't that long. The kids and I were seated at my regular booth while I sipped on my coffee and they nibbled at their pastries and played a board game with each other. I was basking in the rare quality time I got to spend with the kids. They had decided they wanted to go to the Center today, if and only if it was promised that I would _only_ be two hours. I had to make three unbreakable pinky promises. Oh well. I don't want to go to work anyway, so staying for two hours is fine by me.

The doorbell jingled, and I sat up in excitement, because the familiarity of Bella met my senses. I turned in my seat and watched her and waited for her to notice me.

"Dad?" Liam asked, "Dad, Lia is cheating. That's against the rules!" I turned to them to diffuse the fight before it got out of hand, and in the moment, Ellie burst from her seat and ran toward Bella.

"Miss Bella, Hi! I'm here with daddy and Lia and Liam. Would you like to sit with us?" I closed my eyes, half in embarrassment and half in thankfulness at my daughters' forwardness.

"Well hello, Miss Ellie. How are you?" Ellie took Bella by the hand and led her to our table, while chatting her ear off.

"Daddy, look! It's Miss Bella." Lia said, hitting Liam on the arm so he would stop talking to her about the game they were playing.

"Hey kids!" Bella said, her bright smile lighting up the room. "Lia, your hair looks pretty today. Liam, I like your shirt!" Bella said. Lia lit up and said a cheery thank you but Liam just sulked, about the cheating I suppose.

"What are you all up to today?" Bella asked. I gestured for her to take a seat and she did, though she didn't have a coffee.

"Dad was _suppose_ to take the day off so we could have a day together, but he has to go into work." Lia responded.

"But only for two hours!" Ellie said, her sweet voice piping in.

"Oh that's silly. What is he going to do on his day off?" Bella asked, turning to look at me.

The kids all shrugged and I interrupted "I just have to finish signing some paperwork that is due this afternoon. It really is only going to take two hours. And we're going late so they can spend more time anyway." I smiled "Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting a coffee to go. Actually I forgot to order one." She laughed sheepishly. "I'll go do that. I'll see you all later?"

"Wait, Bella. Don't be silly. I'll go get your coffee. You stay with the kids."

"Dad, can I come?" Liam asked, standing up quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing, kiddo."

The two of us walked away from Bella and her protesting, before she gave up and tried to explain the rules to Lia, who really had been cheating.

…

We left an hour after Bella did. As we walked out of the elevator I promised the kids more and more that I wouldn't be late. Bella was standing at the front office and I sent her a wink causing her face to flush.

"He's so hot. He's never been interested in _anyone_ since his wife died." The Reese, the girl who worked at the desk, said. "How do you know him?"

"He's-" she hesitated, "he's alright." She said. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I knew I was hot, and so did she. I chuckled before hugging the kids goodbye.

"Thanks Miss Grace." I said, waving good-bye to Ellie and catching the kiss she blew me.

"Oh, Jared. Before you go." I turn back around to face Miss Grace. "We had some trouble with Ellie yesterday. I wasn't around to tell you about it, but she got really upset about something and lashed out and bit another child"

"Oh damn. What happened?"

"Well, we think it was because some of the kids were talking about their mothers." She trailed off.

"Oh."

"We gave her time out, and punished her accordingly. I hope it doesn't happen again, but if it does, we'll have to have a meeting."

"I'll talk to her." I said, my mood dissipating. My poor kids. I knew losing their mom would be hard on them. But it hadn't really hit yet, I think. Maybe they just hid it well. "Thank you." I smiled and left, searching for Bella again.

"…Is he cute?" Reese asked. Was she still talking about me? Jesus.

"He's pretty attractive." Bella trailed off. "He's really nice. He's from out of town."

I raised my eyebrows. "And he asked you out?"

"Yeah." Bella laughed. "He asked me out a while ago, but I was super drunk." She laughed again. "So he waited to ask until I was sober, which was nice."

"True. That's important." Reese said. My mood was getting worse and worse. I could feel my wolf getting angrier and angrier. Dammit. "He's got the most endearing accent. He's from Ireland."

"Wow!" she said.

"Yeah the date's tomorrow."

"Hey, Reese." I said, ignoring Bella. I wanted to badly to look at her, but I think that if I did I would lose all control.

"Jared." She smiled, a faint blush raising to her cheeks. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, can I pay my balance?" she nodded and logged into her system. I pulled out my card.

"Thanks again for the coffee this morning." Bella said. "How much do I owe you?"

"You don't." I said shortly.

"Oh." She paused. "Okay."

I took my receipt, thanked Reese, and walked out.

"That was weird." Reese said to Bella.

"Yeah, it was." She said, "It really was."

When I got to my car, I slammed the door a little too hard, and I heard some glass cracking. I laughed, I don't know why, but I laughed.

…

I was earlier than two hours, partly because I didn't want to break the promise to the kids, and partly because I was still irrationally angry. I had no right to be, of course, and I knew that; the fact I knew that was only making it worse, it was an endless cycle of irrational anger. Hoping that I run into her while also hoping that I don't was really messing with my emotions.

But of course.

"Hey, Jared." Bella was eating her lunch at the little café on the bottom floor of the building. She smiled at me quickly before looking away.

I nodded at her. "Bella. How were the kids today?"

She cleared her throat. "Uh, they were okay. A little restless, but I think that's because they're excited to spend the long weekend with you." I watched her push her food around the plate before taking a bite.

"Ah, well I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"They're never trouble." She smiled. "Listen, are you okay? You seemed annoyed about something earlier." She hesitated, "I don't want to overstep my bounds, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

My heart warmed, the anger dissipating. She was such an angel, a pure soul that deserved so much more than my irrational anger toward this mystery man Jake. "No, nothing wrong. Just an off day. Traffic-and all." I coughed to mask the lie. "Thank you for asking, Bella." I sent her a smile, and she returned with her own and a blush. "Care if I join you?"

"Actually, I was just heading out. My lunch is over now."

"You didn't eat?" I said. It looked like she had just got the meal.

"Yeah, I wasn't too hungry. I'll be fine. We serve a snack and if I get hungry I'll just steal some of that. I'll walk with you?"

"Sure!" I said. Spending time with this woman was truly indescribable.

…

I sat the drink carried down on the bench and bade my kids farewell as they ran to the playground without a second though, the refreshing drinks forgotten in favor of the heat and the playground. Can't say I blame them.

I take my seat on the bench, and pull out some paperwork that needs reviewing. I keep my ears and eyes peeled for the kids and any sort of help they will need as I work. Before long, there is a familiar, sickeningly sweet smell.

"Mother fucker." Jared whispers to himself, looking around to spot the culprit. He was greeted by two of the Cullen vampires walking arm in arm. They made eye contact, the bigger male smiling and sending a wave to Jared, and the slim blonde woman sneering at him. He raised his hands as a peace offering as they passed him

"Stupid bloodsuckers." He whispered to himself and shivered.

"Daddy!" Lia called in glee, waving him over to her. "Watch this." She demanded as he approached. He applauded her as she climbed up the slide before performing an elaborate kick at the top and jumping down. He was worried about her, but knew that she had stronger bones than most children her age afterall. He praised her, warned her to be careful, before snapping a picture of the three of his kids smiling brightly.

"Dad, come swing with me!" Liam shouted. Jared walked over and let the adult swing out of him as he played with his children.

A few hours later found the four of them in the kitchen covered in flour and in peals of laughter. At some point during the preparation of dinner and dessert their dinner had ended up on all of them. It wasn't clear if it started when Liam had taken the spoon in the batter and dropped it, causing a splash onto Ellie, or if it was when Ellie screamed and retaliated, throwing her glass of water onto her older brother. Perhaps it was when Lia got involved by throwing her cut up strawberries at Jared or when Jared sprayed the three of them with the extendable hose from the sink. It wasn't clear, but all that mattered to Jared in that moment was the joy his children were feeling. They would worry about cleaning up later, washing their hair was the last thing on their minds as the four of the cuddled up on the couch and watched the new Disney movie together, still sticky with cake batter in their hair, smiles on their faces.

…

I often thought of Kim. We had met when they were freshman in college. We were in the same economics class. She was smitten immediately, always working up the courage to sit beside me and ask how i was doing. I didn't really think of her all that much until she did finally ask me on a date. The rest was history for me, really. I fell in love hard and fast, we were married, and then she was pregnant and then we were raising twins. And then she was pregnant again, the business was kicking off, she quit her full time job and opted into working from home, and then she was diagnosed with cancer. It was a short few years with her, but they were bliss. I really had been truly happy. When I lost her, I was a wreck. I was suddenly a single father who had no idea what to do without his wife, his love, his stability. My mother had moved out to live with us for the first year, to help me when I had to go back to work. When my nanny, I finally felt comfortable enough to tell mom to go home. She didn't want to leave, and it showed. She was worried about her son. But i was fine, really. I was sad, lost, and lonely, but I was fine. That's what I told her at least. I spent many of my nights lying awake, cuddling the kids to my sides, while I thought of Kim.

I had blocked those years from my mind a long time ago. I felt like I had finally started feeling happiness again and then I met Bella.

That first day in the coffee shop had literally shifted my life. Yeah, I had thought I was happy, but I wasn't. I loved the kids and was happy when with them, but I was just kind of floating, and only for them.

And then I was suddenly anchored again. Pulled out of years of self-pity and wallowing, pulled into the present, pulled into life. The flowers in front of buildings suddenly were brighter, the smell of coffee was cleaner and brought a sense of warmth, and I had this deep urge to go home and see his mom. But we couldn't go home until Christmas, which was when I had booked plane tickets for. I just wish that Bella could go with him.

"Yes mom." I said into the phone, pouring another coffee and setting the radio to a lower level. "No, Ellie is still asleep, and Lia and Liam just started playing monopoly. They don't want to talk right now." I laughed.

" _Well tell them I love them none the less."_ She sighed.

"Will do."

" _You sound happier every time I talk to you, son."_ She said. _"Did you meet someone? Why haven't you told your mother."_ She scolded.

I laughed at the irony "Well, yeah. I did meet someone." She yelped in surprise. I'm willing to bet she was half joking when she had said that. "Well, don't sound so surprised, mom. I'm a catch."

" _Yeah, mhm, sure you are. What poor girl did you sucker into your life?_ " she teased.

"Well, I met her at a coffee shop. And she works at the kids daycare center." She gasped in joy and I walked into the kitchen, not wanting the twins to hear me. "It was crazy, mom. She's stunning, she got the most beautiful brown hair and eyes. She short, which is cute. And she literally fell into my arms the second time I saw her. She tripped. She's so damn clumsy."

" _Well, tell me about your dates?"_

"I haven't had one with her yet." I said awkwardly

" _Well why not. You sound smitten_."

"Well she's got a boyfriend."

" _What do you mean_?" His mother demanded.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't think it could happen because I left La Push when I was 16 and haven't been around the pack but," I took a deep breath "I imprinted on her, mom."

" _What?!"_

"Yeah." We sat in silence for some time before I finally broke it. "Well, I get to see her. One day I think I'll explain everything to her, but as of right now I am content just to see her."

" _Well that's ridiculous. You should go and demand to see her right now. She knows your kids. Go buy a ring and get it over with_."

"Mom." I rolled his eyes.

" _I'm not kidding."_ She said petulantly.

"I know you're not. Oh no! The kids are fighting, gotta go mom, love you!" I feigned and hung up the phone. "Meddling old woman."

"Alright, you two have until noon to play that and then we're putting it away and doing homework."

"But dad!" Lia whined.

"Well, this is what happens when you procrastinate your homework. I'm not always going to be around to tell you when to do it." I said. "Until noon." He insisted, making his way to Ellies room. I don't let her sleep in often, but she was up late last night. I'd much rather avoid her afternoon nap and get her into bed early than have her wake up late, sleep all afternoon and then not go to bed at night. Pick your battles, mom had always told me.

"Hey sweet girl." I said as I tickled her side to wake her up. "Morning, baby doll." I said again as she opened her eyes.

"Mornin' Daddy." She said sleepily.

"Lets go brush your teeth, yeah?" I asked. She nodded and led me to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before we made their way down stairs.

"Liam, it's your turn to pick what we have for breakfast." I said.

"Uhhh….Pancakes! Chocolate chip pancakes." No surprises there.

I nodded, though I knew that was what Liam would pick. That's what he always picked.

The twins put their game on pause and we all made their way to the dining room for the dutifully prepared chocolate chip pancakes to eat together. Sunday morning breakfast was a tradition that I had kept true to ever since Kim and I had been married. She had insisted that it was really important to her to raise their kids at the table, and even when they were all mourning in grief from her loss, they had sat together on Sunday morning and shared French toast, my favorite.

"That's too much syrup, buddy." I chastised, taking the syrup from Liams' hand and setting it on the counter behind him.

Lia began to regale what had happened at school on Wednesday, explain all the mean things that Jessica had said to her and how Lia had stayed strong and totally _didn't_ punch her.

"I didn't punch her dad, I swear." I nodded, knowing better from her tone and the fact that I had, in fact, received a call from the principal explaining the situation. I really needed to work on her anger.

After breakfast, Ellie watched cartoons while the twins played their game of monopoly, occasionally bursting out in anger. Around 11:30 I warned them again that I would come over there and tear the game apart himself if it wasn't cleaned up by noon. They finished pretty quickly after that. Liam brought down his math and English homework, and Lia brought down every subject, having not finished any of it at the Center.

I sat with them at the table, Elli contentedly coloring in a Frozen themed book, and I worked on my own paper work, stopping when necessary to help the two of them with whatever they needed.

"Miss Bella helped me with reading, and part of math the other day, dad. She's really smart." Liam said suddenly.

"She did? She was good at it?" I tried not to sound too interested. But I was.

"Oh yeah. She reads better than our teacher." Liam said seriously.

"She does sound smart." I said, wondering how her date had gone. I hoped poorly.

…

Time soon found me standing in line at my regular coffee shop again. I waited semi-patiently as I slowly made my way to the front. I had a headache again. The paperwork last night had really taken its toll on me, but truthfully that night I had laid in bed for a solid three hours before I finally fell asleep. I had stared at the ceiling and thought of Bella. Every aspect of her that I knew of; I found himself thinking about what she smelt like. The thoughts of her, the things I imagined had really sent me spiraling down a long path of regression to my 16 year old self. Weeks ago I would have thought I just needed to get laid. That was still true but it wasn't like I could even entertain the idea of sex with anyone except Bella. So I laid there and took care of it myself like I was 16 all over again. Ridiculous.

Thinking of Bella so much last night had really kicked the headache rolling. It wasn't helped when I woke up and immediately hit my head on the lamp that had for some reason been askew on the bedside table. It also wasn't helped when I had to make a call to my plumber because we didn't have hot water. It was worsened when my Plumber, good ol' Jim, had told me he wouldn't be able to come out for three weeks, which meant I would have to do it myself. It's not that I wasn't capable. But I really didn't want to. I hadn't done the work on the house in some time, I usually opted to hire people because I could afford it and didn't have much time myself. Well, I had started the firm from the bottom after all.

I just really hoped a coffee would help.

When I made it to the front of the line I ordered my usual, and I also impulse ordered one for Bella. I was pleasantly surprised when Bella walked into the door. _Perfect_ I thought.

"Bella!" I said excitedly, the headache instantly melting away. I probably looked an idiot though.

"Hey, Jared!" A smile graced her face. "Oh, is that for me? You shouldn't have. I'll venmo you."

I laughed. "Not necessary." I handed it to her. "Do you have time to sit?"

"I suppose." She smiled.

The two of us sat at the booth we usually occupied and made idle chit chat. Finally working up the courage to ask her, I broke in with. "How was your date?"

"Oh, you knew about that?" I nodded. I hop I don't sound creepy. "It was fine. He's a really nice guy, works at my favorite bar, but it was much more friendly than date like. We both agreed to not to it again." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, you're not in a relationship? I thought you were dating him."

"Oh, god no. No, I'm single. What gave you that idea?"

I shrugged calmly. Internally though I was cheering at the top of my lungs. "I thought I heard you mention it. It must have been someone else I guess."

"Oh, no. I'm single and ready to mingle! Oh, god that was stupid of me to say." She chuckled, a flush rising to her cheeks.

I admired the blush. She's so damn cute "Well, if you're single." I trailed off. I had rehearsed this in my head a million and ten times but it all sounded so stupid suddenly. "I'm also single." I cleared my throat.

"Yeah…?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"Maybe we could, you and I could, perhaps, get to-maybe see a- maybe we could…" I was searching for words, drawing a blank, suddenly developing foot in mouth syndrome. I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Go on a date?" She finished for him.

"Yes! That." I smiled shyly.

"I'd like that." She smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

I used to think that the phrase "over the moon" was stupid. Redundant. Ridiculous. But literally, I was over the moon. Literally.

Bella and I had been dating for around six months. It was five months and 15 days. Not like I was counting. I was trying not to, but I'll never forget our first date.

I had informed Jenny that I would be home late that night, so to not have the kids wait up for me like usual. We went to the Art Institute and spent a few hours there before going to dinner at Gino's and then walking the boardwalk. Watching her admire the works of art was an experience I could relive a million times. The way her eyes lit up when she was something she loved, the little gasps she made at the ancient pieces, the little 'o' she made with her mouth when she got to close and set off the alarms. I laughed at her when she did that. She hit me lightly on the arm in response.

" _I still can't believe you've lived here for as long as you have and you haven't been to the Art institute!" I exclaimed on our way. We weren't originally going to go there, but then she told me that morning so I changed the plans._

" _Well." She folded her arms, "I haven't had a reason to!"_

 _I sputtered. "Haven't had a reason? It existing is reason enough, and you living in the same city is more than enough!"_

 _She pouted in response. "Well I'm going now so get off my case."_

" _Aww, Bella, I'm sorry. It's just, it's my favorite place in the city."_

" _It is?" she asked._

" _Yeah. It's amazing." I said. It_ used _to be my favorite place in Chicago, but then I met Bella in the coffee shop. I wasn't going to tell her it had changed, at least yet. Probably ever._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _Well, Kim and I used to come here all the time. She was an art major so she loved it, and we would come here, spend a little time together in the special exhibit, and then split ways. She would go to whatever section she was studying in class, and I would go to the mini room."_

" _The mini room?" she asked._

" _Yes! It's a whole section of just little rooms and castles and displays to show the architecture and the way life was. It was pertinent for my time. Where do you want to go?" I had made her pull up the exhibits so she would know what to expect, but I figured we would just go for as long as it took us to be in there._

 _She hummed. "Well, let's just play it by ear." She seemed to get awkward._

" _What's wrong?" I asked._

 _She hesitated. "Well I don't want to go to a place and muddle your intimate memories of your wife." She said lowly._

 _I almost laughed at her. "Bella, I promise you will not muddle my memories of Kim. I have plenty of memories of her. And besides, it's not like I only ever went there with her. I've been here since I was 23 and it was the first place I visited."_

" _Okay." She said. "Wait, isn't your mom back at your home?'_

" _Yeah, Why?"_

" _Well, you came here when you were 23. Did you live with your dad or something?" she asked._

" _No, I lived with my aunt and uncle. They were understanding. My mom did come out for the first few months I was here, just to make sure I was okay. I was already pretty adult." I said._

" _Oh, that makes sense. I moved to Washington when I was 16 because my mom had gotten married and I didn't want to tie her down." That sounded like her._

" _Did you like it there?"_

 _She got this lost look in her eye for a moment before she said softly. "I loved my father and my eventual husband, but it doesn't really feel like home anymore." I said. "It's strange to not have anything tying you to a place, when you once did."_

 _I nodded._

That first date was the first of many. I think she was interested in pursuing a long-term relationship with me, I just hope it didn't change. Even if it did, I just hope she'll always let me stay in her life.

My headaches had disappeared without a trace. Just knowing that I would see her again was enough to keep them away, but actually seeing her…man that was indescribable.

Also, I don't use the term over the moon lightly. I was literally over the moon with happiness. We were on a date again, just meandering through the mall, but her hand was in mine and she kept sending me secret smiles.

We had kissed since we had started dating, but we had a serious discussion about taking things slowly beyond that. There were a few hidden rendezvous this some hands, but that's as far as we had gotten. The one night when we both seemed into the idea of having sex, Jenny called and told me that all three of the kids were throwing up. I suppose having sex with her before explaining the imprint isn't a good idea anyway, so I wanted to hold off.

Being a parent and dating was hard, but Bella was more than understanding. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her.

"Jared." She said, looking at the necklace in the window of a store.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." She said, avoiding eye contact. Oh god. My heart started to pound, I could hear it. The blood was rushing through my veins in a blind panic, and I was going through every possible scenario of what she could tell me.

"Yeah?" I prompted again, trying to feign calmness.

She pulled her hand out of mine and rubbed them together. "I have uh… I have a job interview out of state." She said. "And I wanted to tell you, just in case I get it-"

My ears were ringing. I was already planning on how to tell her I would follow her anywhere when I was pulled out of that by her concerned gaze. She looked like she thought I was angry. "What is it for?"

"It's for a principal position at a high school." She said. "I always wanted the job. I love it here, but I figured I might as well entertain the idea."

"Well, just let me know how it goes! You could land any job you wanted." I said. I wasn't worried. If she got the job, I could tell her everything and then follow her. I just hoped the kids would be okay with moving.

"Thanks, Jared." She said. She put her hand in mine again and we continued to wander the mall for Christmas presents.

…

Thanksgiving had come and gone. Bella had spent it at our house, and I told her to invite whomever she wanted. The neighbors next door to her, Abigail and Bill, and her friend Denise all congregated to my house. We had a lazy day in, the kids all got along well with Bellas' friends, and Bella never ceased to amaze me at how good she was with them; even Liam, who was kind of an ass to her.

The kids were excited to spend Christmas with their grandma at her house. We never went to La Push, but mom always spent Christmas with us. I didn't want to go back, in case it would prompt a shift or something with the (stupid) wolf or the (stupid) pack, but since the biggest thing had happened I figured what the fuck, might as well stir the shit pot anyway. And since Bella was god knows where doing an interview over the break, I took three weeks off and we were headed there.

The kids weren't used to travelling this much an it showed on their little faces. Liam and Lia were bickering with one another, and Ellie was fighting sleep in my arms as I tried to find the proper arrangements for our rental car.

Finally, we were on the long road trip to La Push. Before we had even made it on to the freeway all three of the littles were knocked out. Our flight had left at seven in the morning, but we had to leave the house around four to make it to the airport on time. I was annoyed, because I had booked the flight for that afternoon, but the airport rescheduled it for weather related reasons. Or something. I just know I had to be up at an ungodly hour, and that my kids were suffering because of it.

But they were all so excited to see their grandma that I could overlook the tiredness from the trip. The road trip from Seattle to La Push was a familiar one. Before I had moved to Chicago, I hated being at home, my poor mother. I spent a large portion of my childhood at my Aunts house in Seattle because I hated being in La Push. My father had died when I was young, but mom had had a really good job as a head nurse at Forks hospital. Eventually, she had gone on to get her nurse Practitioners license and had started a free clinic on the reservation on weekends. She worked her ass off and was a vital part of the community, so she didn't want to leave. But I hated La push. The only person that I had loved was my mom, so on every weekend and break I spent it at her sister's house in Seattle. She went with me most of the time, but I just didn't like La Push. I didn't get along with any of the kids my age, in fact I was known for getting into fights the older I got with my classmates. There was one kids who was a few years younger than me and he loved to harass me after school for some reason. Finally, I had started to attend college when I was 19, but two years before I was supposed to graduate I shifted into the fucking wolf. And then I left. My mom didn't want me to leave, but knew that I hated being a wolf, and when all the kids that I hated started shifting I didn't want to have to get a long with them and share a brain with them, so I left with my aunt when she moved.

Before I knew it, the familiar drive was over, and we were pulling into the Reservation. It had been years since I had been back. I was getting anxious. I was afraid that I would shift on the unfamiliar grounds, or that I wouldn't be welcome in my childhood home.

Of course, that was stupid because as soon as my car pulled into the driveway my mother was out the door, grabbing me into her arms, and crying tears of happiness. I really didn't see her enough. I tried to squash the feelings of guilt as she smiled at me and patted my cheek.

"Grandma!" Liam shouted, finally getting out of his booster and running to give her a hug.

"Liam! Lia!" She gave the twins a joint hug before giving Elli a big squeeze and picking her up.

"Come inside!" She said. "We'll get your bags later, and it's cold."

I smiled as my mom led my kids into her house. Weirdly enough, La Push didn't feel foreign to me today. I felt at home. I wonder what had changed?

"Jared!" She yelled at me. "I made your favorite!"

"Waffles with strawberries on top?" I asked hopefully.

"And whipped cream." She smiled from the doorway. I smiled at her and walked into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jared, eat more, you're looking a bit thin."

"Mom, I just started getting back into my diet and exercise routine, I don't need another helping of bacon."

"Oh hush, I don't get to feed you nearly enough, just humor your mother and eat my food."

"Yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes at Liam, who was watching me bicker with my mom before shoving another piece of bacon into my mouth and spitting my tongue out at him in jest, making him laugh. "See kids, you're never going to escape the realm of bossy parents, so get used to me."

"Dad, don't be silly, we love you!" Lia said, patting my arm softly beside me and sending me a smile. "We'll never get tired of you. Well, maybe of your snoring."

I feigned shock, a hand on my chest and my mouth agape. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do, daddy." Ellie said, a bright smile on her face.

"I do not!" I said.

"Jared, don't argue with the kids. You snore worse than anyone I've met." Mom said, patting me on the shoulder in solidarity.

"Wow." I said, pretending to be hurt. In reality, I knew I snored terribly.

We continued to eat breakfast, but I snuck a quick glance at my phone after it vibrated in my pocket.

 _Hey : )_

A huge smile graced my face when I read her text.

What are you smiling at, Dad?" Liam asked, trying to take a peak at my phone.

"Nothing." I said, stuffing it back into my pocket and avoiding my mothers eye.

"That's a lie dad." Lia scolded, a firm look on her face. "He was probably talking to Bella." She added casually.

My face turned a dark shade of purple, the blush heating my cheeks as I avoided the look from mom by shoving a piece of toast into my mouth.

"No it wasn't!" Liam said. "How would you know?"

"That the way he looks at Bella, Liam. With the silly smile on his face." She dramatically rolled her eyes.

Liam began to protest, but mom interrupted him by placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Who is Bella?" she asked slyly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ellie stole my words.

"Daddy's girlfriend." She giggled.

Mom patted Ellie on the head softy before turning and showing me that mysterious glint in her eyes. She wanted details, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Up up! You'll miss your show!" Mom said, ushering the kids into the living room twenty or so minutes later.

"You're not usually one to let them watch any tv at all, let alone when we could be preparing for the damned bon fire this evening."

"Hush!" She snapped at me. "Jared, dear, I have some things in the shed I need to bring in, will you be a dear and help your ageing mother with them?"

I rolled my eyes. It was painfully obvious that she wanted to get me alone to pry. "Of course, my dear old mom. Liam, Amelia! We'll be out back if you need anything. Just holler!" I said.

"Okay!" their voiced chimed together.

"Love you, Daddy!" Elli called.

"love you too, sweetie!" I said back.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, mom turned to me and excitedly gestured at the patio chair beside her. "You have not told me enough about this girlfriend of yours mister. Last I heard, you hadn't asked her out."

I sat down and rubbed the back of my neck. "She's amazing mom!" I immediately began to spill out. "She's beautiful. She's smart, she's hilarious, and she's so good with the kids mom. Oh god she's amazing. I don't even know what to say."

She laughed lightly. "Well why haven't you told me about her before?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just didn't think about it."

"Well that's stupid." She said. "You should tell your mother everything. Now, how did she react when you told her about, ya know, turning into a giant dog, and not in a gross way?"

I gagged. "Ew mom, what the fuck?"

"Language."

I grimaced at her, "Well I haven't told her about being a wolf yet."

"Jared James!" She yelped. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Language." I joked back, causing her to hit me slightly on the arm. "God, mom I'm just kidding. Well, not about the not telling her part. It just…I don't, it just hasn't come up yet." I sheepishly said with a shrug.

"Hasn't come up! Hasn't- oh my god, Jared, you need to tell her! Call her right now!"

"No! She's in an interview today!"

"Where?"

My eyes widened. "I don't know."

"Jared!" She yelled. "you are…You are unbelievable!"

I laughed at her. "Mom, if you've taught me anything, it's that everything works out in the end, and seeing as how I'm literally stuck, though that's not the right word she's amazing, to her for the rest of my life, I don't think there will be an issue in lady fate."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, when this comes back to bite you in the butt, I'm going to say I told you so."

"I would expect Satan himself to step out from the icy pits of hell if you didn't, mom."

…

Liam and Lia were throwing a football with one another on the beach as mom and I continued to set up out station of food for the bon fire. We were early, and we had been tasked with providing salads of all types and alcohol. Some of the younger pack members were starting to file in, and I didn't recognize any of them, at least not yet.

"Jared, please, would you help me?" Mom said desperately. When I turned, I could see that she was referencing Ellie, who had taken residence on her left leg and was crying for one more bite of the dessert.

"Eloise!" I said, using my dad voice. Liam and Lia froze, the ball hitting the ground in front of Liam as they watched. "How many times has grandma asked you to let go and to go play?"

Ellie looked up at me, tears in her eyes and a pout on her lips. She shrugged lamely.

"I want an answer. How many times has she asked you to let go?"

"Four." She said.

"And how many times has she asked you to go and play?"

"A lot." She said through tears.

"Okay." I crouched down to her size. "How many times should she have to ask?"

"Only once." She said, her tears getting heavier, sobs beginning to wrack her body.

"Stop crying, sweetie." I pulled her into a hug. "You're not in trouble, because today has been long and we're suppose to be having fun, but if Grandma has to ask you to listen to her one more time, you will have to stay with me and I'm not doing anything fun, okay?" She nodded into my shoulder. "Okay, stop crying now. You're a big girl, so will you go give grandma a big girl apology?"

She nodded, tapped mom on the leg, who was pretending not to pay attention for Ellie's sake. Mom crouched down, listened to Ellie, gave her a big kiss, and ushered the now happy girl to go and play with someone her age named Gabby.

I smiled at mom who turned to talk to a woman who looked to be the same age as me before turning back to the cooler to fill it. I immediately stiffened.

I could hear and smell the pack arriving. I rolled my eyes. Stupid boys. I audibly groaned when I heard them approach the alcohol table, which I was standing next to.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked. He was tall, broad, and reeked of B.O.

I stood up, wiping my hands on my pants and turned to face the shirtless men. Why were they all shirtless? It's not like they were going to shift right here. "My name is Jared Cameron." I said, extending my hand out, "I grew up here and I'm just visiting for Christmas. A it warmer than usual tonight, eh?" I said.

The taller, broader one narrowed his eyes before a glimpse of recognition hit him. He punched one of them in the arm and said "Jared! You're the one who shifted second and then bailed!" he said, his tone turning dark he added. "I'm Paul, that's Quill, and That's Seth."

Ah, Paul. Good ol' Paul. He's the one who used to harass me, and would often end with a black eye or broken nose from me. He shook my hand.

"What beings you back?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I heard that Sam told you never to come back. I thought he used the command, too!" The younger looking one, Seth, said.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, well, since I was the second one to phase and since I voluntarily broke all ties with the pack, the command didn't work the same on me as it would on you. Also, I'm entitled to this land as much as you all, so." I shrugged.

Paul seemed irritated at this but he seemed to get over it. He shrugged and stalked angrily away. Seth hung back, and Quil went in the opposite direction, kissing a blonde girl on the cheek.

"What'cha got here?" Seth asked.

"Alcohol." I said back.

"Hmmm…" He said. He bounced back and forth on his feet before blurting. "What is it like to phase without having the pack?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "I've only phased once since leaving. I think that being away made me less likely too. Or maybe I just didn't want to hard enough."

"Your mom talks about you and your kids all the time." He said. "She misses you."

"We miss her too."

"Why haven't you come back?"

"I've never really wanted to until now. Maybe the alpha command did actually work and it finally broke." I shrugged. "Hey, speaking of the alpha!" I said, noticing Sam approach with a woman beside him, two kids behind them.

He raised his eyebrows as he kissed the woman on her cheek. She wore scars that were clearly once wounds from his own claws. I internally tsked. He should have been more careful.

"Jared!" He said, "Interesting to see you here." He added coolly.

I nodded. I was annoyed because the rest of the pack had very clearly gathered around us. I only recognized Sam, so the other faces beyond Paul, Seth, and Quil were new to me.

The rest of the people who had gathered had rightfully steered clear of the annoyed pack of wolves, which was annoying to me. I really didn't like the politics and weird monopoly that they had around the rest of the Reservation. "You've scared off all the normies." I said, breaking the silence.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "It's strange that the command didn't work on you."

"Yeah, I think it's because don't care." I said.

"Hey!" Paul yelled. "Watch your mouth. Show him some respect."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Well you all haven't shown me any respect."

"Why should we?" A voiced piped up from the back. "You disappeared for 17 years, and now you're back like nothing has changed?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man pushed to the front of the pack. "I'm Jacob Black. I'm the one that took your place when you left."

"Ah, Jacob! So nice to see you again!" I said with false enthusiasm. Jake was another one of the younger kids that I was known to get into scuffles with. He always lost, being as he was so much younger than me.

"Yeah, can't say I return the sentiment. What are you doing back?"

I rolled my eyes. "As I've already told Paul over here, I came back for the hols, to see my mom."

"Seems fishy to me." Someone piped in.

I scowled. "Well, if that's how you all feel, that's fine with me. I'm not here to make waves or anything. I just missed my mom."

Someone began to protest again, but was interrupted by Ellie who came sprinting to my side. "Daddy!" she said seriously.

I turned my whole attention to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I made a new friend!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie." I smiled. "What is their name?"

"Their name is Joshua! He reminds me of Roger, from school!"

"Oh, Roger is fun to play with, isn't he? Well, why don't you go back and play?"

"Okay!" She said, giving me a hug around my leg and running off again. "Daddy!" She paused, yelling at me over the crowds. "Li says hi!"

I laughed and waved her on. I slowly turned back to the pack.

"You have kids?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I said. "As if you didn't know. Seth told me not five minutes ago that my mom talks about them."

"Yeah, well. I guess I just didn't think about it. Anyway. If you start causing any problems, you'll have to answer to us." He said.

"Don't worry." I patted him on the shoulder. "I won't cause any problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to enjoy a beer by myself."

Jacob almost growled at me, but they all walked away.

A couple hours later, the bonfire was in full swing. Some people were drunk, kids were getting tired, and the air was getting colder. Mom had been mingling with people, and Ellie was sleeping in my arms as I sat and read a book.

There was an annoyed grunt, and I heard Paul say "He's just such a cocky fucker." Before Jacob began to argue with him about something. I rolled my eyes, watching them begin to wrestle.

"Ellie, Sweetie wake up." She stirred, looking at me. "Sweetie, can you go find Liam and Lia and Grandma? I bet you could go find some cool rocks. She nodded sleepily but jumped off of my lap none the less. I zipped up her coat and made sure that her boots were tied before watching her find her siblings. Then I turned my attention to the obnoxious men who were probably going to phase in the middle of everyone. Way to keep a secret.

"Paul, Jacob! Knock it off!" Sam said, pushing into the circle and trying to break them up. He failed. Some of the younger looking pack members began to guide everyone who wasn't involved with the pack down to the beach on the other side of the hill to avoid any civilian damage.

I stood by idly and watched them. Paul and Jacob were arguing about whether or not Jacob was in the right about something. Paul accused Jacob of being weak, and not finishing what he started, and all Jacob could say was he couldn't help it, and there was nothing he could have done differently.

"It was her choice to leave!" Jacob yelled.

"And you let her go!" Paul screamed back.

"Paul, Just because you were carrying some flame for her-"

"I was not!" Paul said, his body beginning to shake with anger.

"Just because you never had the balls to ask her out before I did, doesn't mean I'm in the wrong, I couldn't help but imprint!"

"But you dind't have to break her heart!" Paul yelled back.

Sam, after making sure all civilians were clear, was just making his way in to break the two of them up when he was interrupted.

"Jacob Black!" She said.

My eyes widened. All I could see was her, in between two men just about to shift into wolves.

Everything began to click into place, and everything exploded at once.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there, as a wolf, watching Bella yell at Paul and Jacob. She was screaming, ranting, raving, about how stupid they were, how could be so dense, "Honestly! You're both adults! And we are in _public!_ You both know better, and now you've gone and caused some poor kid to phase! He's new isn't he? Look at him! Poor kid is so confused!" She was talking about me, I could tell. I whined for her. I was confused, but not about being a wolf. Though that was a major annoyance, I couldn't help but phase seeing my imprint in danger. Stupid Wolf "You idiot!" She slapped Jacob, and sent a kick at Paul's shin. "Act like the grown fucking adults that you are! You're nearing forty years old. Honestly!"

Just as she turned to face me, I turned and walked into the woods behind me, willing myself to shift back.

"He'll be back in a second." I heard Sam say, clearly aware that it was me. Damn, he probably thought I was some weak ass mother fucker who just couldn't control myself. Yeah, right.

"She was always the best at keeping them in line." A feminine voice said before laughing.

"Honestly! What are you, 16 years old again? We're in public, there are children around! Idiots!" Clearly, she would have taken the news of me being a wolf much better than I was expecting.

What the hell was going on?

A tall woman, about the age of myself probably, met me in the woods and gestured at a pair of cut off shorts in her arms. "We keep them at the mouth of the woods, just in case." She winks at me before walking away and saying. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Thanks." I mumble awkwardly. I pulled the shorts on and listened as Bella continued to yell at the two men.

"Honestly! I'm gone for a year and you two lose all of your sensibilities! Honest to God, I thought you were better than that!" as I'm making my way out back to the crowd, she continues "I swear to God! How did I live with you for so long, you giant fucking-" She was cut off and there was a smack. I began to push my way back through, thinking she must have pissed one of them off, but would they hit her? 

As I finally made my way through the weirdly circular crowd, I saw Paul and Jacob standing sheepishly and Bella crouched on the ground.

Ellies small voice said. "That wasn't a very nice word, Bella."

I wanted to laugh. What a way to break the secret. "You're right, Ellie. I'm sorry. Where is your dad?"

There were confused murmurs from the crowd. They clearly all knew who Bella was, and some of them recognized Ellie as mine from tonight but there should be a disconnect between the two of them.

Ellie looked at Bella with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to ask you if you knew where daddy was."

I was just about to announce myself, again, when the twins ran into the circle and yelled "Bella!"

She laughed, crouching down to give them all a hug. "Hey, sweeties!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Jacob mumbled.

"Bella!" I finally got through and got the words out. She turned and looked at me. We started at each other, ignoring the murmurs and mutterings from the surrounding crowd.

I could see the wheels turning in her head as we looked at one another. Her eyes widened and squinted, her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Bella, what the hell-heck- is going on?" Jacob finally asked.

Bella ignored him, patting my kids on their heads and walking toward me.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey yourself." The crowd had dissipated, thankfully, but Jacob, Paul, Sam, and the kids were still here.

"You didn't tell me you were from La Push." She whispered, her hands grasping my forearms and rubbing them.

"You didn't tell me either." I said, smiling at her.

"Technically I'm from Forks." I rolled my eyes at her but gave her a smile none the less.

"Liam! Amelia Anne!" My mom said, running up to them. "Sorry, these kids of yours are fast." She said, her face betraying her apology. She clearly had set this up. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hi, Anne." Bella said shyly.

"Hello, Dear!"

"My God, do you know everyone here?" I laughed.

"Pretty much." Bella said. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

I shrugged. "It's pretty easy for me to take time off, considering." She laughed at me and stood on her toes to give me a kiss.

"Ew!" Liam said, "Gross!"

"Shush!" Mom said, scolding Liam. "You three go play!"

"What the hell is going on!" Jacob interrupted again.

Bella rolled her eyes at me before turning to face Jacob. "Hey, Jake."

"What the fuck, Bella!" He said. "Get away from him, he's clearly unstable! He could phase at any moment."

"Fuck off, Jacob. I haven't phased in years."

"You just did!"

"Yeah, that's because you two idiots were arguing and then Bella stepped in between you two!"

"I told you it was your fault." She said, crossing her arms and sending them both an intense glare.

"Bella, who is this guy!"

"His name is Jared, Jake."

"You knew that." I added.

"I know! I meant how do you two know each other! What is going on!"

"I'd like an explanation myself." Sam finally cut in.

"Interesting. Too bad you'll have to wait. It's really none of your business." She stood her ground.

"I would disagree." Sam said. "Wolf matters are our business and seeing as how he just shifted in front of nearly the whole reservation, I would say it's pretty important."

"He wouldn't have phased if you had better control over your _adult_ wolves, Sam."

"Don't talk to me like that Bella."

"I can talk to whomever I please however I please."

"Not if you want that principal job!" He said, his eyes narrowed and his stance stiff.

"Samuel! How dare you use that job as leverage on Bella. And she's right! Those two are adults and they know better than to argue like that." A woman spoke up.

"Thank, Emily." Bella said, her arms still crossed. "I wasn't going to take the job anyway, Sam."

I slapped my hand on my forehead, causing the attention to turn to me. "That's what you're doing here! The job! I didn't even think it would be here. I thought your flight left back to O'Hare this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, it didn't feel like it was time to leave, so I cancelled it. Suppose that was some of your doing?"

I laughed. "Lady fate sure is funny, ain't she."

"I'd say." Bella laughed.

"Oh you two. Bella, come here!" My mom said, hugging Bella. "I've sure missed you! I knew that everything would work out when you went to Chicago."

"Thanks, Anne." Bella said, returning the hug and sending me a wink.

Jacob was still fuming in the background, and Bella finally turned to face him.

"Jacob, This is my boyfriend Jared, Jared, this is Jacob, my Ex-husband."

"Pleasure." I said. "I suppose you have a good excuse about breaking her heart."

"Jared." Bella added softly, "He couldn't help it, he imprinted."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that." I responded, smiling brightly at her.

"Wait, you mean that he…You, imprinted on her?"

Bella turned, mild surprise showing on her face. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She finally said, making me laugh.

…

The rest of bonfire went off without any sort of hiccup. The kids got tired, and mom took them back to her house, but Bella and I mingled with the rest of the people there. By the end of the night, it was really only the pack left. Bella and I were sitting alone on the beach, while everyone else was gathered around making conversation.

"You know." She whispered, "It was obvious."

"What was?" I asked.

"That you were a wolf."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Your appetite, at least in the beginning of out relationship, was insatiable, you're always warm, you have that stupid goofy smile, and you make me feel like home."

"Ew, stop being sappy." I said, pushing her lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop." She laughed, "I'm serious. You make me feel really happy."

"You make me feel really happy, too." I said, kissing her temple. "You weren't going to take the job?"

"Nah. I always wanted it, when I was younger before I moved. Its what I was working for. I couldn't wait for the principle to retire, so that I could take the job. I didn't get it the first round, and it was a bummer. So when Sam called all those months ago I knew I had to at least set up an interview, I didn't want to come back though, not really. It was more of a formality, but still. And then I met you, and La Push didn't feel like home even a little bit anymore."

I was silent.

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted on me. Which, by the way, is kinda creepy. Like I know you can't help it, and I would love you anyway, but it's kinda…" She trailed off.

"Weird?" I offered.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"For the record, I though you were beautiful from the profile I got of you that day first, and then I was just scared. You disappeared off the face of the planet really quick and then didn't pop up for a couple weeks after that. So basically, I was afraid to scare you off, and then we just got into the swing of things and everything just worked out as it did. And now we're here."

"That's fair."

"Why didn't you tell me you were from Washington?" I challenged.

"I did."

"La Push." I laughed.

"You didn't tell me either, and it just didn't come up. I think it was because when we met…I was still so sore and broken from the divorce, whether it could be helped or not, and I just didn't really want to talk about it. And then it just, never came up, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, whatever reason, we're better for it, I would say. This was a pretty good meet cute."

"Our meet cute was the coffee shop."

"This is better." I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess. You got to see me slap a wolf."

"And kick one!"

We laughed together. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the waves and the idle chatter in the distance.

"So, what was that about Paul, that Jacob said? Something about him carrying a flame for you?"

Bella stiffened a bit, "I don't know, really. Paul always really hated me when we were younger. As we grew up, he at least became cordial in social settings. He got used to me because of Jake, but I don't think Jake was serious about that."

"he sounded like it, and then Paul, the little fuck, got so mad."

"Yeah well, he never said anything to me about it so." She shrugged.

"Jake sounded pretty upset about you leaving. Are you sure he imprinted?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure he imprinted. He was upset when I left, but that's because we were best friends. He put me back together when I was seventeen, and we fell in love soon after that. But he was my best friend first and foremost, which was why it was easy to fall in love. He wanted to reject the imprint, when it first happened, but I told him not to, because we would never be normal again. There are legends, ya know, of people who have rejected the imprint. They can never live a normal life, never fall in love the same, knowing what they could have. Nothing ever tops it. So I left."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I added. I was thinking about Kim. I loved her, but I can't imagine loving her the way I love Bella. "It's different."

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her head turning to look at me. She smiled, and I leaned down to give her a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Our plane is scheduled to leave at 10:00 this morning. We need to leave La Push around 5:00 at the latest to make it on time. And yet here I am, wide awake at 2:00 and I show no signs of falling asleep. At first, I thought it was because I was happy to lie with Bella in my arms, figuring that I would _eventually_ fall asleep.

Nope.

I heaved a great sigh before shuffling Bella around to slide out of bed without waking her. _It would be nearly impossible to wake her from a sleep. She sleeps like the dead._

Kissing her forehead, I sneaked out of the house, put on some shoes, and made my way down the street.

I hadn't taken a late-night walk in some time, since it's not my favorite thing to do in the big city, but it was nice. The air was clean and fresh with snow, the wind breeze was brisk, and the stars were peeking through. Nostalgia began to creep into my bones, settling there. Though I had not been happy living here right before the change, there were happy times. My mother making up all of them. "Crazy woman." I mumble, letting a smile slip onto my face.

I continued to walk down the street, and eventually found my way to the old worn pathway I had hiked many times. It looked the same, just like everything else in this town, and I was left with some comfort from that fact. I walked slowly, simply enjoying the presence of familiar nature. If the whole "wolf problem" hadn't happened, I would probably have stayed. I'm glad, though. Where would I be without the kids.

My ear twitched, recognizing the sound of something nearby.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The sounds of leaves shuffling, and snow crunching got closer, before I was face to face with none other than Jacob Black, who was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"If you weren't leaving soon, I'd have half a mind to kick you out of town." he said, his arms crossed.

I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"And it's because of that attitude right there." he said, his tone sharp and his posture tense.

"I don't have an attitude. This is just me." I said, pausing and thinking carefully about my next choice of words. _Fuck it._ I thought _I'm leaving tomorrow._ "I feel like this is less about my so called 'attitude' and more about your relationship, or what was once a relationship, with Bella."

"Don't bring her into this." he said, taking a step forward.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Jacob?" His eyes narrowed and he took another step forward before he was nearly chest to chest with me.

"I don't know _what_ your problem is, _Jared,"_ he spit my name "but I'm warning you-"

"About what? What are you warning me about? And more importantly, what are you going to do if I don't heed your warning? Beat me up? You can try."

"I'll make your life a living hell." he said.

"If I do what? And how exactly will you do that? I live in Chicago. I have no tie to you or the pack at all. My only tie here is my mother. Are you going to hurt her?" I challenged, knowing he would never dare even say such a thing about one of the respected elders of the town. "

"You think you've won here-"

"Won what, exactly?" I ask.

"Bella-" he started again.

"First things first, Bella is not some trophy to be won, second, this isn't a _competition,_ third, Jacob Black, she has chosen to be with me. Not here. Not with you."

"She didn't _choose_ to be with you, you imprinted. She had no choice!"

"No, that's wrong. _I_ had no choice. She has all the choice in the world. Even if you hadn't imprinted, she still would have left."

"You don't know that. She wouldn't have. You don't know her like I do!"

"You're right. The Bella _you_ know doesn't exist anymore. The Bella I know is much different than the Bella you married when you were eighteen. The Bella you knew, Bella Swan, is a girl who grew and changed into a woman who devoted her life to this town, to you, and to this pack, only to have that all ripped away in an instant when you imprinted-"

"I couldn't help it!" Jacob interrupted.

"I know that you couldn't. And Bella knows that, too, but that doesn't change the fact that as soon as she left, the people who were her family - the pack, all of her potential job prospects here- they all disappeared. She called, she texted- she tried to reach out to her friends and to those that were her family, but no one responded. Just because you imprinted and divorced from Bella, that doesn't erase the history you have-"

"I know it doesn't, but I don't love her the same way anymore."

"Jacob, I know! I know you don't, but she considered you her best friend, and you disappeared off the face of the earth. You think I don't know what it feels like, to have your world turned upside down? Jacob, my first love, my wife, she's dead. And I still love her. But the love I hold for Bella is different. That doesn't mean that Kim wasn't my first everything, that doesn't mean that everything I had with Kim is erased. It's just _different_. You didn't have to cut contact with Bella to make your new relationship work. This pack, man, this pack fucks with people. It makes you think that the only important thing in life is the pack, and as soon as you're not part of that, you mean jackshit to them! You think I don't remember when I left, and they tried to kick my mom of the council? All because her son moved away and didn't want to turn into a giant wolf. The same happened to Bella. As soon as her ties to this place were broken, and as soon as the pack didn't _have_ to care about her, they didn't. So, don't talk to me about how you tried to stay in Bella's life, because you didn't, and neither did anyone else."

Jacob tried to protest yet again, but I walked away before he could.

When I realized he wasn't following me, I let out a relieved breath; I finally felt right again. Everything that had been bothering me, things that I didn't even _know_ where an issue, finally felt laid to rest. I sneaked back into the house, curled around Bella, and fell right asleep.

…...

"But _Bella!_ I heard Liam whine, "We're going to miss our plane! And dad is the one who told us that we can't miss the plane!"

"Liam, keep your voice down." She said softly in response, "We'll wake him up just right before we have to leave. All of our bags are already packed."

I rolled over and groaned, "I'm awake, Bella."

"Good morning, Dad!" Lia said, poking her head in the room, followed by Liam and Ellie.

"Good morning." I said, sending them a smile.

"Good morning, Jared." My mother said, joining the party being held outside my bedroom door. "You must get up. I've made you breakfast, and you have to leave in an hour."

"Mom, why did you get up so early?" I said, "it's four in the morning."

"Well, to send you off with a nice big breakfast of course."

I smiled at my family. "Okay, welp lets eat then." I said, stretching before climbing out of bed.

"Good morning." Bella said, kissing my cheek and setting a coffee in front of me. "I made you a coffee."

"I love you." I said, kissing her back.

"I love you too." She patted my cheek, before sitting down to her own breakfast.

"Thanks for the spread, ma." I said, admiring the elegant breakfast. "you didn't have to wake up so early."

"Well I _wanted_ too and I'm going back to bed as soon as you leave, so don't feel to special." She winked at me.

"Thanks, grandma!" Lia said, sitting across from me. We all said a quick thank you to mom and dug in.

…..

Leaving my mothers was bittersweet. We were all excited to go home, but leaving mom was hard.

"Do you think grandma will ever move in with us again, dad?" Liam asked as we loaded out luggage into a cart.

"I doubt it, bud. But I'm working on getting her to move to the city. Maybe she can live next to us."

"I would love that!" lia said.

"have you been trying to get her to move?" Bella asked.

"Yes, for several years, but she said it never felt right to leave. But this trip, she let off a little smirk and said 'maybe.' So we might have won."

"That would be nice." She said, grabbing my hand. "ready to go home?"

"Yes." I said, smiling down at her."

"Me too, daddy!" Ellie said, grabbing my leg.

"I miss my friends." Liam said, "but I think I miss grandma more."

"That's usually how it goes, I think." Bella said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "We'll see her soon enough."

"Yeah! Now, let's go!' Lia said, ushering us along by pushing at our backs.

I smiled at Bella, who smiled brightly back at me. All the negativity of La Push falling off of my shoulders with nothing but that look in her eyes; all thoughts of Jacob and wolves, of uncontrollable destinies, diminishing to nothing but a warm swell in my chest. All of these things have led to where I am now, and who we are now. I can't be more grateful for our circumstances, the ones that led to where we are now.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. But they're starting boarding in 15 minutes and we still haven't gone through security, so let's go." She said, kissing my cheek and pulling me to the security gate.


End file.
